EX Ghost
by yeoxogg227
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE. "Huang YiFan." "Kalian berdua memang gila." "Kau tahu siapa yang membunuh gegemu? Dia adalah..." "You Bastard!" "Shaman.." "ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Victoria." "Kau... akan kuculik, honey." EXO Fanfic. Pair HUNHAN . KAISOO . CHANBAEK . CHENMIN . KRISTAO . SULAY other chara RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : boys love, geje, nggak serem, thypos, ooc, mbingungi, death chara, bahasa ngaco, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER : para tokoh milik TUHAN YME, ortu dan diri masing masing. Cerita milik author Baek Keunree no plagiat copy dsb yang plagiat bakal dihantui nightmare sepanjang tidurnya, sampe ngompol juga.**

**RATE : Teen**

**GENRE : Horor / Romance / Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**_nggak suka jangan baca, please_**

**EX **GH**O**ST** Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

Sore itu di sebuah rumah di desa pinggiran Korea Selatan, ada empat _namja_ sedang mencari sesuatu. Mereka dikenal sebagai detektif yang berkutat pada kasus pembunuhan dan kasus spiritual juga. Profesi itu sudah mereka tekuni selama empat tahun namun sejak debutnya mereka belum pernah gagal dan nyaris menyerah seperti ini.

"Yeol, apakah kau menemukan sesuatu di dalam kamar?" Tanya namja berambut pirang kecokelatan. Ia masih berkutat pada berkas berkas yang ia temukan di laci meja.

"Tidak, Hun. Tak ada apa apa namun bau anyir sangat tercium di dalam." Kata namja bernama Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol itu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. _'Aneh... ku pikir tak ada yang tinggal di tempat ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan bau anyir menyebar kemana mana, tapi tak ada mayat di sini sesuai penyellidikan polisi.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kami tak menemukan apa apa di dapur, laci meja bahkan kulkasnya kosong mlompong." Seru Chen dan Kai sembari menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka berunding di sekitar meja makan. Sehun sebagai ketuanya memulai...

"Rumah ini aneh, kita tak bisa menemukan apa apa disini. Bahkan berkas berkas yang kutemukan juga bukan peninggalan penting. Padahal kita hanya butuh wajah korban bernama Victoria Song itu." Terangnya sembari melempar pandang pada tiga _namja_ lainnya.

**PRAK**

"A..apa itu?" Tanya Kai, ia reflex kaget karena suara benda terjatuh itu. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali setelah mengambil benda itu dari kamar.

"Hun, aku rasa kita menemukannya..." kata namja tiang listrik itu sambil menyodorkan pigura kecil dengan foto dua orang _yeoja_. Foto _yeoja_ yang berambut pendek buram di bagian wajahnya sepertinya luntur karena usia, sedangkan foto _yeoja_ yang satunya itu sudah dipastikan bahwa ia Victoria. Di baliknya ada tanggal mereka berfoto, 14 Februari empat tahun lalu... dan..

_Saaaat..._

Mereka tak sadar ada yang sedang mengamati gerak gerik mereka. Tatapannya kosong tanpa nyawa. Kemudian angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang menyebabkan suara gebrakan pintu yang sedari tadi mereka biarkan terbuka.

**BRUAK!**

"Ehm... sepertinya kita diminta untuk pulang." Kata Chen setelah menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia merasakan aura rumah itu seketika berubah. Dan usulnya diangguki _namja_ temannya tadi.

Seiring gerakan mereka menuju pintu keluar rumah kosong itu, sosok tadi terus mengawasi mereka. Sampai saat mereka keluar pintu langsung tertutup dengan bunyi berdebam. Malam ini mereka berempat akan menginap di rumah salah seorang warga desa yang mereka temui kemarin.

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

.

TREK

"Luhan hyung, benarkah Lay dan D.O akan datang?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menaruh nampan berisikan dua gelas teh panas. Dengan hati hati, ia mengambil dan menyeruput teh miliknya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, ke tempat rumah kosong jauh di seberang sungai sana.

"Iya, mereka sudah berangkat dari Seoul sejak kemarin. Tapi mereka mendapat halangan di jalan sehingga kedatangannya agak terlambat." Terang Luhan, ia juga mengambil cangkir teh satunya. Sembari menyandarkan tubuh di kursi yang ada di samping meja makan. Memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang dari dalam rumah adalah rutinitas biasa bagi kakak beradik ini.

Mereka berdua berencana mengundang temanny dari kota untuk menginap bersama, biar ramai. Namun maksud sebenarnya bukanlah itu, namun mereka berdua takut di rumah sendiri karena minggu minggu ini banyak terjadi kasus orang hilang di desa mereka. Bahkan polisi belum menemukan pelakunya. Dua anak anak, dan seorang _yeoja_ bernama Victoria. Kabarnya arwah _yeoja_ itu masih gentayangan mencari tubuhnya.

Matahari sore itu sudah mulai mengalah pada sang sahabat yang menemaninya menyinari bumi. Perlahan kembali ke ufuk barat. Burung gereja berterbangan, para petani juga sudah pulang dari tempat kerja mereka. Tanpa sadar teh itu sudah mereka habiskan.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

"Siapa...?" Tanya Luhan setelah membuka pintu. Ia mendapati seorang namja berambut pirang kecokelatan yang sangat, uh.. tampan. _'Aha.. tamuku dan Baekhyun tempo hari._' Batin Luhan girang setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Halo, bukankah kita bertemu tadi? Jadi.." belum sempat Sehun berbicara Chen memotong dengan senyuman super lebar.

"Kita akan menginap malam ini, bolehkah?" Interupsi Chen. Ia mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Sehun namun ia pura pura tidak melihat dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapati Baekhyun mendadah-dadah dirinya.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Ia mengarahkan keempat _namja_ itu ke kamar masing masing. **NB** : mereka /si detektif/ memilih kamar sendiri Sehun langsung menginvasi kamar Luhan dengan barang-barangnya, Chanyeol sekamar dengan Baekhyun alasannya ingin punya teman tidur. Sedangkan Chen dan Kai satu kamar di tempat yang paling dekat pintu keluar. Modus semua.

Empat _namja _detektif tadi segera berkumpul di meja makan, mereka masih membahas tentang kasus baru baru ini. Setelah menemukan foto Victoria mereka merasakan beberapa hal yang janggal seperti rumah kosong yang ada tak jauh dari rumah Luhan Baekhyun itu suka membuka tutup sendiri pintunya, kemudian akan terdengar suara orang bersenandung dari dalamnya. Para warga mengira itu adalah suara Victoria yang menyanyi dalam kesedihannya. Mengada ada memang.

.

.

"Kau pasti tidak melihatnya, aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ dari cermin besar di dalam kamar kosong berbau mayat itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan mata yang dipelototkan untuk mendukung kesaksiannya. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana karakteristik wajah _yeoja_ itu sama persis seperti Victoria hanya rambutnya lebih pendek dan bergelombang. "Benar.. rambutnya dicat merah kala itu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ya, kami bertemu dengannya tiap pagi. Namun kemarin aku tak melihatnya. Tahu–tahu ada berita bahwa ia sudah meninggal, padahal ia akrab sekali dengan kami berdua." Terang Luhan dengan wajah sendu. Ia memang dekat dengan _yeoja_ itu dikarenakan rumah yang berdekatan dan juga mereka sama sama yatim piatu. Baekhyun sering main ke tempat itu malah. Kemudian Sehun kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya mencari cari sesuatu. Kemudian pigura foto yeoja yang mereka temukan tadi bergerak sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Benda itu kembali terjatuh.

PRAK... kali ini Baekhyun kaget tidak main main, ia langsung naik ke atas sofa sambil mencari cari benda yang terjatuh itu di sekitarnya. Namun naas ia malah mendapati wajah seseorang terpampang di jendela belakang rumahnya. Ia sontak berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LUHAN HYUNG TOLONG!" teriaknya histeris sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chen yang bisa merasakan perubahan aura di sekitarnya berdiri dan mulai berlari ke arah dapur diikuti oleh Kai dan Chanyeol. Namun saat Baekhyun membuka matanya yeoja itu sudah tak ada di tempat semula.

"Tenang, Baekhyunnie. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku semuanya!" Tanya Luhan, ia menepuk nepuk pelan bahu _dongsaeng_nya itu. Setelah sudah menenangkan dirinya, BaeKhyun mulai membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara namun ia urungkan karena Chanyeol buru buru mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk diam. Ia mendengar sesuatu, seperti orang bercakap cakap. Terdengar juga oleh mereka suara langkah kaki beberapa orang, suaranya dari arah pintu depan.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Masih hening... mereka belum berani beranjak ke arah pintu. Namun semua kekhawatiran itu sirna setelah mengetahui siapa orang orang di luar.

"Oooy... Luhannie, Baekhyunnie kenapa kalian diam saja? Aku tahu kalian di dalam rumah!" Teriak seorang _namja_ dari luar sana. Ia kembali mengetok pintu dengan pelan.

"Ya! Kalian mau membuat kami menunggu balik apa? Kalau begitu aku dan Lay pulang lagi, pai." Kata namja lainnya. Dan dari dalam rumah Luhan buru buru berlari membukakan pintu.

"Yaa... Kyungsoo jahat. Lay kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk, mobilmu bisa di simpan di garasi belakang." Sambut Luhan setelah berhasil mencegah Kyungsoo dan Lay pulang kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke ruang tengah, sebenarnya keempat _namja _detektif itu masih ingin membahas kasus baru itu. Namun mereka memilih diam karena takut kedua sahabat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru datang itu syok dan ketakutan.

Setelah mobil Lay diparkirkan ke garasi, ia kembali dengan menenteng _tas backpack_ ke dalam rumah. Bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo membawa plastik putih berisi camilan dan oleh oleh, katanya. Kemudian Sehun menutup _laptop_nya dan membereskan barang barang penting untuk penyelidikan tim detektifnya.

"Eh, tahu tidak. Kemarin kami bertemu seorang _yeoja_, lho." Kata Lay memecah kesunyian.

"Iya... rambutnya merah dan panjang. Ia sedang menunggu jemputan, katanya ia kenal dengan kalian berdua. Sebelumnya ia titip salam pada kalian." Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menaruh belanjaannya. Namun seketika enam _namja_ yang mengetahui siapa gadis yang Lay Kyungsoo bicarakan membelalakkan matanya. Akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara setelah hening sesaat.

"Apa kalian melihat siapa yang menjemputnya? Ia adalah _yeoja _ini, bukan?" Tanya Sehun sembari menunjukkan foto Victoria yang mereka simpan sejak tadi. Kali ini Sehun tak menyianyiakan waktunya untuk menanyakan bukti dari para saksi kasus ini. Tanpa terasa perbincangan mereka berubah menjadi interogasi, Kai menulis jawaban Kyungsoo dan Lay dengan seksama. Luhan tertegun melihat cara kerja para detektif muda yang cekatan itu. '_Andai aku bisa membantu.. hah..._' batin Luhan yang masih menemani Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya. Lalu Chen dan Chanyeol menghampiri dua _namja_ itu.

"Baekhyun ah, apakah kau sudah tenang? Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadian tadi dengan seksama supaya aku dan Chanyeol bisa menganalisanya?" Kata namja berwajah agak kotak itu. Ia sudah merasakan aura menjadi tenang kembali tak sedingin dan semencekam aura saat Baekhyun melihat penampakan tadi.

"Baiklah, Chen. Sebenarnya aku tadi melihat Victonnie, ia menatapku dengan kosong walaupun sambil tersenyum aku tetap takut karena orang yang menatapku itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, sebenarnya. Aku hanya kaget." Kata Baekhyun, ia masih was was namun tak berani menoleh ke jendela dapur rumahnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu berjalan ke arah dapur dan menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia... sekarang seorang _yeoja _terlihat sedang duduk di teras rumah kosong yang dikenal sebagai rumah mendiang Victoria itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

BRAK

Ia menutup jendela dengan agak kasar, takut kalau yang lain juga melihatnya. Memang ia tidak takut dengan hal hal seperti itu, hanya saja ia tidak mau mendengar Baekhyun menjerit lagi. Ia kasihan padanya. Ia meninggalkan dapur setelah mengunci jendelanya. Entah karena apa, sesosok _yeoja_ mengamati dari samping wastafel dekat kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum sendu namun tatapannya kosong, bola matanya kuning seperti singa maupun harimau di hutan belantara. Rambut merahnya berkibar setelah angin masuk dari ventilasi ruangan. Lagi lagi Chanyeol tidak sadar.

.

.

.

_Saaaaaat..._ dan sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

.

"Begitulah, sebenarnya tak ada satupun dari kami yang memiliki indera keenam. Selain Chen kami tak dapat merasakan aura aura gaib di sekitar. Meskipun begitu Chen juga tidak bisa melihat, ia hanya bisa merasakan dan menerjemahkan suara suara mistis itu." Kata Kai, memang benar tak ada yang memiliki kelebihan indigo seperti paranormal lainnya. Walaupun mereka memang bukan dukun, tetapi mereka detektif yang berkecimpung dalam kasus kasus supernatural.

"Kalau soal indera keenam, luhan hyung punya lho." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum berbinar. Semua namja termasuk Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'benarkah itu' dengan horornya. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari tujuh namja itu melanjutkan kata katanya. "Apa? Ada yang salah dengan bentuk mataku?" tanyanya sembari memincingkan mata.

"Benarkah itu, Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia baru tahu tentang hal ini.

"Sebenarnya aku belum tahu tentang kepastian indera keenamku itu. Aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya." Balas Luhan, ia terlihat kebingungan mencari jawaban. Kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya ke luar rumah. Sementara namja lainnya masih tertegun dengan hal barusan, kembali sesosok yeoja mengamati mereka dari sudut ruangan.

Dan di luar rumah, Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kelebihan supranatural namja cantik itu segera membawanya ke rumah kosong milik Victoria. "Nah, Xi Luhan... sekarang apakah kau merasakan perbedaan?" Tanya sehun pada Luhan yang masih tidak tahu menahu mengapa ia dibawa kemari. Namun ia mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Tidak, Sehun ah. Aku tak merasakan dan melihat apapun yang janggal disini." Jawab namja itu. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut rumah namun tak ada sosok yeoja ditemuinya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke rumahmu." Akhirnya Sehun percaya dan kembali bersama Luhan. Sesampainya disana... oh sungguh kali ini Luhan tak mengharapkan ia bisa melihat arwah arwah disekelilingnya. Ia menemukan Victoria sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Matanya kuning menyala, darah memberebes dari kulit lehernya yang sudah pucat pasi. Bekas lukanya tak dapat tersamarkan lagi. Luhan ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Lututnya lemas, ia pun jatuh terduduk di belakang Sehun.

"Lu.. Luhan ah. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lay yang langsung menghampirinya, sungguh sekarang ini aura yang dirasakan Luhan sangat mengerikan. Bahkan Chen pun mulai sadar dan mencari cari sesuatu di ranselnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan menunjuk ke arah Victoria berdiri. Tanpa hitungan mundur, Kai dan Sehun menghampiri sudut ruangan tempat terpajangnya pigura besar bergambar rusa natal dimana ada arwah Victoria berdiri di sana.

Namun itu terjadi lagi...

"Dia menghilang..." Kata Luhan setelah tak melihat arwah yeoja itu di sudut rumahnya. Aura ruangan itu juga sudah kembali lagi seperti semula, tetapi hawa dingin masih tertinggal didalamnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada hujan lebat hari ini." Interupsi Chen memecah keheningan. Pendapatnya itu diangguki tujuh_ namja _lainnya. Dan benar saja, kali itu angin sudah bertiup sangat kencang, awan mendung sudah berkumpul di atas desa terpencil itu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam.

"Ada yang mau makan ramen?" kali ini semuanya berdiri merapat sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ceria. Kyungsoo dan Luhan kemudian mulai memasak di temani lay dan Baekhyun bersama sama. Mereka akhirnya bisa melupakan masalah sejenak. Namja yang tidak ikut memasak a.k.a para namja detektif itu sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Sambil menunggu ramen yang sedang dimasak, mereka mulai ngemil beberapa keripik kentang yang dibeli Kyungsoo dan Lay dari Seoul. Sudah dengan izin sang pemilik tentunya.

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

.

Kai mulai bosan melihat film yang sedang diputar malam petang itu. Ia memindah channel televisi ke acara berita /wohoo kai nonton berita, ajib nih/dor, kai : masalah buat lo?/

Sialnya acara itu sedang menayangkan tentang berita Victoria. Mereka sedang mengistirahatkan isi kepalanya namun soal kasus itu masih terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala mereka sehingga menimbulkan pening. Kemudian Sehun, yang dengan cepatnya berjalan menuju televisi, mematikannya secara paksa. Mencabut sambungan listrik alat itu. Akhirnya Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Kyungsoo datang membawa delapan mangkuk ramen yang masih panas, dan terlihat sangat lezat itu. Tanpa aba aba empat namja lainnya langsung berlari penuh semangat dan duduk di kursi sekitar meja makan /yang entah sejak kapan kursinya jadi banyak.

"Wah, ramen instan ini disulap menjadi ramen istimewa, hebat sekali." Puji Chanyeol dengan wajah antusias menatap santapannya itu /untung nggak ngeces. Setelah berdoa bersama, mereka menyantap mie itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kyungsoo langsung berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Kepedasan katanya... namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali lagi dengan tangan kosong. Matanya melotot lebar-lebar.

"Luhannie... a.. apa yang ada di dapurmu itu?" Katanya terbata. '_Jangan lagi_.' Batin Luhan penuh harap. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Kai segera masuk ke dapur.

Dan...

.

.

teriakan nyaring penuh ketakutan terdengar dari arah dapur..

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Chanyeol sembari berlari kencang dan tiba-tiba –_atau disengaja_–ia memeluk Baekhyun. Namja yang ia peluk itu merona, salah tingkah ia.

"UMMAAAA! SINGKIRKAN 'ITU'!" Teriak Kai tak kalah histeris. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga ketakutan. Kali ini Luhan dan Sehun sudah _over_ penasaran, sementara Lay dan Chen masih meneruskan acara makannya /laper banget nih anak. Dua namja itu masuk ke dapur dengan perasaan penuh kekhawatiran... dan mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa selain...

"KECOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" Teriak Lay dan Chen berbarengan, mereka langsung berlari menjauh melupakan niatnya meletakkan mangkuk di tempat cuci piring. Ternyata mereka takut pada kecoa yang entah mengapa mengerubungi (?) tempat sampah. Kemudian Luhan mengambil plastik hitam. "Untuk menangkap kecoa itu." Terangnya pada Sehun yang menatapnya horor. Dan ... evil Luhan mode on. Ia membawa kecoa itu mendekat pada temannya yang lain, pertama : Sehun.

"Kau tidak takut kecoa, kan?" Tanya Luhan, yang masih membawa kecoa itu di tangannya. Sehun menggeleng mantap, ia memasang _pokerface _andalannya. Tetapi apa... di dalam hatinya, Sehun sudah deg degan akut, ia juga takut kecoa tapi sebisa mungkin menutupinya karena tak mau menanggung malu di depan _namja_ manis itu.

_'Ya Tuhan... cepat selamatkan aku dari kecoa nista itu. Ya ampun Tuhan, binatang itu mendekat... OH NO! Luhan jauhkan binatang itu cepat!'_ teriak suara hati Sehun yang untungnya tidak bisa di dengar siapapun tanpa terkecuali Luhan. Dan _namja _kecoa /plak/ maksudnya Luhan, berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung bernafas lega sambil mengelus dada. Menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah –_hampir_– pingsan itu.

"Demi Tuhan dan si cantik Baekhyun ini, kumohon jauhkan binatang itu dariku Luhan." Kata Chanyeol, matanya sudah melotot sebesar mata Kyungsoo yang besar itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Ia mulai akan menangis dan karena tak ingin hal itu terjadi Luhan berlari menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih berpelukan –_Kai modus_– di pojok ruangan.

"ANDWAEEEE! JAUH... PERGI JAUUHHH!" Teriak Kai dan Kyungsoo kompak. Mereka menggerakkan tangan dengan gaya mengusir 'hus-hus', seperti biasa, cara lama. Dan target terakhir, eh mungkin kedua dari terakhir... Chen ia mulai mengucapkan doa dengan khusyuknya. Membaca kitab suci dan mengambil rosarionya. Sungguh Luhan tak tega atau bisa dibilang takut kena dosa, akhirnya menghampiri target terakhir yaitu Lay.

"Luhan, jangan mengajakku bercanda oke? Buang binatang atau benda kotor itu dan aku tak akan pulang ke Seoul, ah atau pulang ke China sekalian." Kata namja ber_dimple_ itu. Ia sudah keringat dingin. Dan Luhan luluh juga karena namja itu mengancamnya.

"Oke_, peace_ Lay. Jangan pulang dulu ya... mumumu." Kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan aegyonya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menatap moment lulay itu dengan tatapan membunuh /bukan ke kecoanya lho. Akhirnya suasana rumah menjadi tenang setelah mereka berhenti kejar kejaran. Bahkan tetangga mereka Xiumin, mendengar teriakan Chanyeo dan Kai tadi.

"Ya! Ramennya sudah hampir dingin, ayo cepat dimakan." Akhirnya Luhan mengingatkan mereka pada kegiatan tertunda itu. Mereka semua –minus chen dan lay– makan dengan lahapnya. Dan kyungsoo pun mengambil minum di dapur. Tentu saja ia masih was-was, takut ada 'teman' kecoa tadi balas dendam padanya /lho? Setelah membereskan semuanya, delapan namja itu menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

.

***Chen-Kai-Kyungsoo Room***

"Ya, ampun. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengenalimu, Jongin ssi." Kata Kyungsoo setelah mendengar kalau ia dan Kai satu universitas. Ia merasa dunia menjadi begitu luas sampai sampai ia tak mengenali teman seperguruannya (?) itu.

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo hyung. Bukankah semester kita berbeda, wajar dong kau tak tahu tentang aku." Kata kai sok bijak mungkin. Kemudian Chen menghampiri kasur mereka berdua. Ia mencolek–colek bahu Kai dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh... apa kalian tahu siapa nama namja tetangga Luhan tadi?" Tanya Chen dengan penuh antusiasme. Matanya berbinar dan ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Kyungsoo agak takut jadinya sementara Kai mulai kesakitan karena colekan tadi sudah berubah menjadi cubitan kecil di bahu kanannya.

"HENTIKAN HYUNG, BABB..HOH..UPH!" Teriak Kai emosi. Kyungsoo kaget namun Chen malah membekap mulut Kai dengan guling terdekat. "Kyungsoo, apakah kau mengenalnya?" tanya namja kotak itu, sekarang ia sudah tak tersenyum lebar seperti tadi sehingga rasa takutnya /atau jijik/plak/ hilang sudah.

"Um... aku pernah berbincang dengannya sekali saat bertemu di pasar (?). kalau tidak salah namanya Xi.. eh ano Xiuu.. siapa ya aku agak lupa." Kata Kyungsoo yang malah bingung bingung sendiri. Chen sweatdrop. Kai masih kekurangan oksigen gara gara bekepan guling dari sang epil hyung.

"Huh.. seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau tidak tahu Kyungsoo... dasar kau ini." Kata Chen sambil menghembuskan nafas panjaaaaaang. Kyungsoo yang tak terima dibilang dasar langsung menarik guling yang digunakan Chen untuk membekap Kai.

"Baiklah, namanya Xiumin hyung. Ia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Lalu guling ini kuminta, kasihan Kai tidak bisa bernafas." Kata Kyungsoo, akhirnya Chen puas kemudian menatap kai penuh arti. "Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, ne." Kata chen, ia sudah kembali ke kasurnya sendiri. Ya sendiri karena kamar mereka hanya diisi tiga orang. Bahkan kasur mereka hanya kasur tipis yang diletakkan di lantai, bukan dipan dan kasur busa seperti orang biasanya.

"Hyung, kita tidur juga!" Ajak Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kai namun posisinya membelakangi namja tan itu. Tiba tiba, Kyungsoo merasakan tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Kemudian Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap padanya dan memeluknya erat erat.

"Hei, Kai lepaskan aku, eoh!" Kyungsoo mencoba berontak, namun kalah kuat dengan namja tan itu. Namun kemudian ia tak merasakan gerakan dari Kai sehingga ia mengibas kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai. Mengetes apakah namja itu sudah tidur atau belum.

"Sudah tidur, eoh?" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian ia menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur dengan posisi yang masih sama. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menyusul Kai dan Chen menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

***Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Lay Room***

Lay sudah tidur ternyata. Ia terlalu lelah sudah mengemudi jarak jauh selama dua hari tanpa istirahat yang cukup untuk mengejar waktu. Efek kekenyangan juga mungkin. Sedangkan BaekYeol mereka sedang berbincang bincang sambil merapatkan diri diatas kasur mereka. Kasur yang sama seperti yang ada di kamar KaiKyungsooChen. Sebenarnya itu adalah kasur yang dibawa Sehun dengan alasan harus menginap di rumah warga demi kelancaran penyelidikan kasus.

"Baekki, sebenarnya Luhan itu siapamu? Kenapa hanya tinggal berdua saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang –sangat– manis itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa _blushing_ setiap matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik mata Chanyeol.

"Luhan itu hyung angkatku sejak kecil. Ia dan aku dibesarkan oleh orang tuaku, namun mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu." Kata Baekhyun wajahnya berubah sendu kalau mengingat kenangannya bersama orang tuanya. Bagi Baekhyun, sulit untuk melupakan mereka.

"Ah... maaf Baekki aku membuatmu mengenang kenangan pahit itu." Kata Chanyeol, ia menyesal telah menanyakan tentang orang tua Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah meninggal. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan namja manis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Namja yang digenggam tangannya itu hanya memelototkan matanya, wajahnya sudah merah sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Tolong jangan katakan aku bercanda tidak serius atau apalah. Tapi... _naneun saranghagesseo. Saranghaeyo._" Kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan dalam dan tersirat keseriusan dari sorot matanya. Sungguh kali ini Baekhyun ingin menangis karena terharu.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_ Chanyeol-ah."

Kemudian Baekhyun tertidur di bahu Chanyeol. Dan tak sengaja Lay membuka matanya sebentar, dan ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan dua orang sedang _berlovey dovey_ /walaupun baekhyun sudah tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengerjai mereka berdua. _'Sebaiknya besok saja.'_ Batin Lay, ia menyunggingkan _smirk_ sekilas kemudian tidur kembali.

.

.

***Sehun Luhan Room***

Sepertinya hanya mereka yang belum tertidur. Sekarang Luhan hanya berbaring disamping Sehun, membiarkan namja itu membelai lembut rambutnya. Sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa nyaman di dekat Sehun. Ia tak ingin namja detektif itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk pulang ke Seoul, ia hanya tak rela kembali hidup berdua seperti dahulu. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Luhan dalam hidupnya.

"Sehun ah. Kapan kalian akan pulang ke Seoul?" Kata Luhan, sebenarnya ia enggan menanyakan hal itu karena ia tahu jawabannya pasti akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Setelah kasus ini sudah terselesaikan, Luhannie." Dan bingo! Luhan menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Namun Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi aku bisa tinggal disini asalkan..."

Luhan sudah sangat penasaran dibuatnya. Ia tak sabar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sehun itu. "Tapi apa Sehunnie?" balas Luhan, ia sudah mengganti panggilannya pada Sehun. Berharap jawabannya kali ini dapat menyenangkan hatinya kembali.

"Asalkan aku sudah menemukan pasangan di desa ini." Lanjut Sehun, ia menatap Luhan lekat lekat, mendudukkannya di depannya. Kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Namun namja cantik itu kebingungan, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini, perlahan namun pasti Sehun akan menciumnya. Luhan masih kebingungan namun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya erat–erat.

CHU~

Sehun menciumnya sekilas, tepat di bibir Luhan. Sekarang namja itu terbengong bengong karena aksi Sehun barusan. Ia terpaku dalam bisu... _'barusan, Se.. Sehun menciumku'kah?_' batinnya antara senang dan bingung. Wajahnya lucu sekali saat itu. Kemudian Sehun terkikik karena ekspresi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"YA! Jangan tertawa Oh Sehun!" Ia memukul pelan bahu Sehun, ia sangat malu sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Sehun mencuri ciuman pertamanya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Namun harus diakui Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja tinggi nan tampan itu. Dan fakta yang paling mengejutkan adalah, Sehun mencium Luhan padahal hubungan mereka hanya sebatas tamu dan tuan rumah saja. Untunglah namja itu bisa menerjemahkan ekspresi bingung dan terkejut Luhan dengan baik. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Xi Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi _namjachinguku_?" Kata Sehun membuyarkan lamunan rusa kecil itu. Sekarang mau tak mau Luhan harus membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya akan pernyataan Sehun yang sangat mendadak itu.

"A..apa kau tak sedang mengigau Sehunnie?" Sungguh, tanggapan Luhan ini membuat Sehun kehilangan kata kata. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, menyuruh Luhan untuk menatap matanya dengan jelas.

"Apakah aku berbohong, Hannie? Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Sehun meyakinkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap ia tak ditolak. Degup jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat, sayup sayup dapat terdengar suaranya.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Oh Sehun. Sejak pertamakali kita bertemu kemarin. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku?" Balas Luhan yang tak terduga dan langsung _to the point_ tanpa harus Sehun tanyakan alasannya.

"_Gomawo, chagi. As your wish,_ aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kapanpun." Jawab Sehun sorot matanya menunjukkan ketulusan. Dan Luhan berharap ia bisa menggenggam janji Sehun, yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi _namjachingu_nya.

.

.

.

SRAK! TAP TAP TAP

.

.

.

Kali itu Sehun bersumpah akan mengutuk orang yang berjalan jalan tengah malam melewati rumah Luhan saat itu. 'Mengganggu saja.' Batin Sehun sambil meneruskan kegiatannya menatap Luhan secara intens. Namun tetap suara tadi terus terdengar oleh kedua namja, oh tidak sekarang Chen yang terbangun juga mendengarnya.

Kemudian orang yang terbangun dan mendengar suara langkah kaki itu segera berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ternyata yang sedang mendengarkan banyak juga, Chen, Lay, Luhan dan Sehun sekarang sudah berada di ruang tengah. Mendengarkan dengan seksama suara langkah kaki dari luar rumahnya. Sayangnya tak ada yang berani melihat keluar jendela saat itu. Entah kenapa feeling Luhan tidak enak. Ia mencari kesekeliling ruangan siapa tahu ada Victoria disana, namun yeoja yang dia cari tak ada di manapun.

"Siapa sih yang berjalan jalan disekitar rumah orang malam malam begini?" Tanya Chen sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal /jlegerr! Ralat yang tidak gatal itu.

.

**BRUMM!**

.

Sekarang suara mesin motor dinyalakan menginterupsi keheningan malam itu. Tetapi kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri mengintip keadaan sekitar lewat jendela depan rumahnya. Naas... ia hanya mendapati motor seseorang sedang melaju dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Sial, sepertinya ada penyusup ataupun mata-mata datang kemari." Umpat Sehun yang sejak penyelidikan sore tadi merasa ada yang mengawasi.

Lalu datanglah Lay menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri di dekat jendela itu. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ambil bagian dalam pemecahan kasus ini.

"Sepertinya, kita diawasi oleh _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai tersangka kasus pembunuhan _yeoja_ itu, Sehun ah." Kata Lay dengan tampang serius. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara lolongan anjing beserta bunyi klakson motor yang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

**BRUK!** Terdengarlah suara benda jatuh, suaranya terdengar sangat keras hingga membangunkan Kaisoo dan Baekyeol.

"Su.. suara apa itu!?"

.

.

_Saaaaaaaaaaat..._ lagi lagi Victoria datang ke rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan anehnya Luhan seperti mendengar suara hati Victoria.

_'Tolong aku... orang itu ada di sini...' _

Luhan terbelalak kaget, keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang, pandangannya mengabur... dan semuanya gelap baginya.

"LUHAN! LUHAN! BANGUNLAH!

Sosok arwah itu menghilang, meninggalkan Luhan yang pingsan entah karena apa...

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai setelah perjuangan satu minggu chinguu... hoahm... ngantuk sumpah author ini. Kemarin habis bikin lagu juga menguras otak ya, hahaha /ditabokkolorsehun /plak/ ditampar luhan.**

**Ini cerita horor pertama author setelah dua tahun nggak nulis cerita horor misteri. Bangga iniii ceritanya walaupun hasilnya tetep fic gaje dengan cerita yang nggak horor sama sekali.**

**By the way ada yang usul pembunuhnya itu siapa? Kalo bisa yang evil dan udah agak tua –eh-**

**Oh iya, karena Keunree lagi USEK dan Try out, mian updatenya jadi lamaaa banget. Apakah ada yang penasaran sama lanjutannya Re : Histexory? Ada dong, jebal. Eh.. eh.. yeoreobun Keunree punya cerita lagi lho... aku usahain segera dirilis ceritanya. Ada bocoran juga, yaitu pairnya HUNHAN /huhuy/tebarkemangi/eh.**

**Ada juga sequelnya EXO K Dongsaeng terus fanfic HUMOR BARU pengganti Exo in Disneyland. Oh iya... Keunree lupa update satu chapter terakhir buat Exo in Disneyland. Mohon ditunggu dengan sabar ya /readers : woke!**

**Dan ini keunree lagi ngepen sama B.A.P and B1A4 lho /readers : nggak nanya. Ish... jahat deh /plak.**

**Akhir kata... review and review please. Don't be siders please. Don't flame me plz.**

**See you next chapter /gwiyomibarengsehun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : boys love, geje, nggak serem, thypos, ooc, mbingungi, death chara, bahasa ngaco, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER : para tokoh milik TUHAN YME, ortu dan diri masing masing. Cerita milik author Baek Keunree no plagiat copy dsb yang plagiat bakal dihantui nightmare sepanjang tidurnya, sampe ngompol juga.**

**RATE : Teen**

**GENRE : Horor / Romance / Mystery**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning.. Warning.. Warning..**_

_**Hi.. keunree balik lagi setelah perjuangan lama /lagi. Dan author bring this fanfic diiringi lagunya B.A.P yang Power sungguh nggak nyambung.**_

_**nggak suka jangan baca, please**_

_**selamat membaca**_

**EX **GH**O**ST **Chapter 2**

.

.

"**LUHAN! LUHAN BANGUNLAH!" **

Teriak semua yang ada di sana ketakutan. Setahu mereka Victoria menampakkan diri lagi di sana. Tiba tiba, Luhan membuka matanya yang sekarang menampakkan siratan kebencian. Bahkan manik matanya berwarna kuning kehijauan.

Memang... Victoria merasukinya.

"ARGH! Lepaskan aku... apakah kalian tidak sadar, hah!?" Teriak Victoria yang sekarang ada ditubuh Luhan. _Namja_ itu terlihat mengerang kesakitan, dan tak ada yang bisa mendekatinya sekarang. Itu cari mati namanya. Kemudian Victoria atau Luhan itu menatap tujuh namja lainnya. Dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan karena bola mata Luhan melotot sekarang dari sana terlihatlah air mata mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ada, apa Lu.. eh Victoria _noona_?" Tanya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya. Kemudian Victoria / Luhan berteriak sangat keras. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat rambut Luhan.

"**BODOH! PEMBUNUH ITU ADA DI SINI! DETIK DAN SAAT INI JUGA!"** Teriak Victoria dengan histerisnya. Ia terlihat sangat sangat ketakutan. Kemudian tubuh Luhan lunglai. Ia jatuh lagi. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mendekatinya dengan kekhawatiran yang memuncak. Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun, manik matanya masih kuning kehijauan.

"_Help me...!_" bisiknya kecil sebelum akhirnya, Luhan benar-benar pingsan.

Dengan sigap Sehun membawanya ke mobil Lay, mereka berdelapan langsung menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Entah kenapa tapi detak jantung Luhan sangatlah lemah. Hampir tak berdetak. Nafasnyapun sangat pelan. Ini membuat mereka khawatir. Terutama Sehun yang 'barusaja' berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya. Apakah Luhan akan meninggalkan Sehun dan teman-temannya? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di RS. Sekarang luhan dibawa ke ruangan UGD. Harap harap cemas terus membayangi. Tapi tetap saja, Victoria mengikuti mereka, mengamati mereka dari balik tirai UGD sebelah yang terbuka.

.

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

.

.

Kemudian Luhan terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada di ruang rawat inap sebuah rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan selalu tercium dan itu membuatnya tak senang. Apalagi bau sterilisasi peralatan rumah sakit itu... sangat memuakkan. Iapun memutuskan pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia menyesali perbuatannya...

Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan bahkan tak ingin ia temui seumur hidupnya terlihat disana. Kalian pasti bertanya apa...? baiklah aku akan beritahu kalian. Sekarang ini di koridor rumah sakit yang sangat sepi karena jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari itu terisikan oleh arwah-arwah gentayangan. Banyak yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan dengan darah dimana-mana.

Terutama seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat ia kenali...

Berdiri...

Tepat dua ratus meter didepannya...

Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kosong...

Luhan mengutuki dirinya yang bisa melihat hal-hal tak lazim tersebut... '_Noona, apa lagi kali ini?_' batinnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai yang sekarang penuh darah entah apa itu halusinya saja atau apa ia tak merasa mengalami pendarahan apapun. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali.

"**AAH!" **

Ia sangat kaget karena jaraknya dengan Victoria sekarang hanya tersisa dua meter. Sangat dekat bukan? Bahkan Luhan dapat mencium bau anyir yang sangat kentara dari mana asalnya. Ia masih sangat penasaran dengan sosok didepannya. Apakah ia arwah atau hanya tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tersesat di dunia, jiwanya.

Set...

Luhan tak tahu apa maksudnya ini, sekarang Victoria mengulurkan tangan ke arah Luhan. Ia menatap dengan bola matanya yang kuning seperti biasa, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Lagi-lagi Luhan mendengar suara hati Victoria.

"_Tolong aku..." _

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, seorang _namja_ datang melewati koridor tempatnya berdiri dengan Victoria saat itu. Seketika darah yang berceceran di lantai itu hilang. Dan... _namja_ itu berjalan tepat ke arah ruangan rawat Luhan. Anehnya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan Victoria di belakangnya.

Hingga hal itu terulang lagi...

"_**HELL NO! MURDERER! PEMBUNUUUUUUH!"**_

Teriak Victoria dengan sangat keras, dan kejanggalan itu terus mengusik pikiran Luhan. _Namja_ yang diteriaki oleh Victoria itu tetap tidak menengok ke arah sumber suara. '_Apakah ia tuli? Siapa sebenarnya namja yang disebut pembunuh oleh Victoria ini?_' batin Luhan lagi. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan mendekati Victoria mencoba menenangkannya.

"Victoria _noona_... tenanglah. Ceritakan semuanya padaku, _ne_?" Bujuknya. Namun Victoria masih tetap memegang kepalanya terlihat sangat ketakutan, dan ia meragukan bahwa _yeoja _itu benar-benar arwah. Lagi lagi Victoria mengangkat tangannya, ia lalu berkata... atau berbisik tepatnya.

"_Dia orang yang membunuhku, Luhan ah.."_ katanya sambil menunjuk sang _namja_.

"**Eh!?"** kekagetan Luhan tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, terlebih saat ia mengetahui tujuan _namja_ itu mendatangi ruang rawat inapnya. Memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan tatapan misterius. Tangan _namja_ itu sudah siap untuk menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan nomor 221 itu. Andai saja Luhan dapat melihat wajah _namja_ itu, namun sialnya ia mengenakan topi dan syal yang menutupi wajah sebagai kunci identitasnya itu.

"_Aku harus membalas dendam padanya_...!" Geram Victoria dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan amarah yang sangat kentara dari padanya. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat _yeoja _yang sudah ia anggap _noona_nya sendiri itu.

"_Noona_... bagaimana caranya kau..?" pertanyaan Luhan terhenti ketika Victoria mulai terbang ke arah _namja _tadi. Namun ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah dua orang perawat yang mendapatkan shift malam kala itu. Melihat orang mencurigakan tadi, dua orang perawat itu berteriak dan mengejarnya.

"YA! Siapa kau?! YA! BERHENTI!" Teriak dua orang perawat namja yang mulai mengejar orang misterius itu namun mereka kalah cepat. Aura koridor itu berubah seketika, dan Luhan merasakannya. Victoria menghilang entah kemana...

'_Noona, aku turut berduka. Andai saja aku bisa membantu lebih dari ini_.' Batin Luhan, lagi lagi keberadaannya tak disadari dua perawat yang lewat itu. Ketika sang perawat berhenti untuk bercakap cakap, Luhan mengibas kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah mereka. Namun tak ada respon. '_Aneh, ini aneh. Kenapa mereka tak melihatku bahkan menyadari keberadaanku?_' pikirnya, ia mulai gila sekarang. Keberadaannya tak digubris oleh seseorang sejak tadi. Ia mencoba bertanya sesuatu.

"E.. maaf apakah kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Luhan pada dua orang itu. Nihil, mereka masih tak berhenti bercakap cakap berdua_. What the hell is this_... mereka seakan akan tak melihat ada _namja _bernama Luhan yang juga berdiri di koridor rumah sakit itu. Kemudian Luhan mencoba memegang pundak kedua _namja_ petugas kesehatan itu.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

_**WHUSH!**_

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami barusan. Kemudian ia mencoba menggapai tangan seorang dari mereka. Tak berhasil... tangannya selalu menembus tubuh mereka. _What..?! _Ini sungguh membuat seorang Xi Luhan gila.

"Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Kenapa tubuhku menjadi tak kasat mata begini?" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh mau mati rasanya ia ketika mendapati tubuhnya bisa menembus dua namja itu tanpa menyentuh mereka sedikitpun. Ia bagaikan angin yang lewat saja, bukan benda nyata yang memberi suatu reaksi ketika menyentuh benda lainnya. /author gila *abaikan*

"**ARGH!"** Ia mulai frustasi, sampai dua orang tadi benar benar menghilang ke belokan ruang lainnya. Kemudian dari arah yang berlawanan, Luhan melihat Sehun dan kawan detektifnya datang pagi pagi sekali. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.13 dini hari. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat pucat dan khawatir. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Chen sekarang, Luhan yakin _namja_ itu menyadari keberadaannya karena ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan, Chen menghentikan langkahnya sebentar menatap ke arah Luhan berdiri kemudian berlalu mengejar Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya di belakang. Lantas mereka masuk ke kamar 221 tempat Luhan di rawat. Tanpa basa basi Luhan mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

**Zruk...**

Luhan jatuh terduduk, badannya menabrak pintu menimbulkan bunyi gebrakan yang agak keras. Hal itu membuat Luhan –_yang tak kasat mata_- menjadi pusat perhatian. Sekarang ia baru tahu, bahwa rohnya tidak bisa menembus benda selain manusia. Apa? Roh... Luhan tersadar.

.

.

.

"**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"**

.

.

.

Tanpa segan segan ia berteriak sangat keras namun hanya dapat terdengan olehnya dan Victoria mungkin. Dan ini mengerikan, sungguh. Sekarang ini Luhan melihat 'tubuhnya sendiri' berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Di sampingnya terdapat Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia sedikit berkaca kaca melihat detak jantung _namjachingu_nya terlihat sangat lemah dari monitor sebelah dipan itu. Perlahan detak jantung luhan di layar itu melambat. OH NO! Luhan panik sendiri. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke tubuhnya lagi.

Tidak! Sehun sekarang menitikkan air matanya sambil terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Sementara Lay, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah menangis sedari tadi. Yang lainnya berusaha menenangkan tiga sahabat itu. Seperti ada keajaiban, Luhan mendengar suara ...

"_Luhan... Luhan... cepat kembalilah ke tubuhmu sebelum terlambat. Tidurlah dimana tubuhmu itu tidur, Luhan. Cepatlah!"_ Kata suara itu, gemanya dapat di dengar oleh _namja_ cantik itu walau samar. Perlahan ia menuju kasurnya.

Seketika itu juga layar monitor menampilkan suatu garis lurus berwarna merah beserta dengan suara '_piip'_ yang sangat menyesakkan bagi semua orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Luhan, bangunlah..." bisik Sehun di sela sela tangisnya.

Namun sekarang Luhan sudah...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**HAIII! Yeoreobun tertjinta. *hug satu satu* Keunree is back, eh eh boleh panggil saya dongsaeng lho...**

**Keunree baru 15 th soalnya /ituudahtuababo.**

**Curhat sejenak :**

**Akhirnya Keunree bisa ngerjain semua soal USEK dengan tenang buakaka /plak dor. Dan hasil TO Provinsi Senin kemarin juga nggak parah parah banget sih /padahal cuma 33.60 jiah... thombong. Semoga UN bisa dapet nilai semprulna eh sempurna 40.00 hehe. Amiin**

By the waii, tadi sore Keunree abis renang bareng Mas Chanyeol lho _/kibasponi. Reader : eh, thor itu rambut rontok lhoo! Keunree : eh? Masa? *LOL abaikan* _

Gini ceritanya, Keunree sebenernya ngajak _namjachingu_ keunree aka cowok ganteng sejagad raya _*lebay*_ **OH SEHUN** _imnida /dihajarfanssehun_. Tapi dia nggak mau alesannya takut jadi kea Kkamjong and takut nanti kolam renangnya jadi kolam darah gara gara Keunree mimisan karena ngeliatin Sehun _topless_, nggak mutu kan? Tapi bener sih nanti mimisan *_**JLEGERR**_* jadi Keunree nyuruh Chanyeol yang nggak punya abs *_dibakar_* nemenin Keunree renang dan jadilah acara shooting **MV Black Pearl** ditengah kolam. Dan setelah Keunree sampai rumah langsung dimarah sama Mas Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Keunree masukin sandal di loker 12, terus nulisin pintu kamar mandi umum dg evilnya, dengan tulisan EXO gede banget. **Sekian**.

**Ehh... oke oke ini balasan reviewnya.**

**Tapi... itu beneran itu? *Readers : apanya?***

**Itu lhoooooo... nganuu! Huah Keunree lupa... *Readers : cepetan deh.***

**Oh iya, background Kakao Talknya Thehuna itu Miranda Kerr? ANDWAEE! Tapi kalo alasannya itu tanggal lahirnya sama kea Luhan sih, _mangga kemawon_. _Ne.. ne.._ Keunree mulai.**

**Lisnana1 : **Luhan kena thethuatu /nyanyi. Hehe _mianhae_. YEAH! Kibarkan bendera HunHan! Semoga bisa cepet apdet ya hehe, keep rnr.

**ICE BLOCK : **hwa... gamshamhamnida mau ngelike efef geje ini... haha si Kkamjong modus. *Kai : woy! Yoree! Panggil gue hyung ato oppa kalee! Keunree : Males ah, Keunree cuma manggil seseorang dg oppa ato hyung kalo dia lahir dibawah 94.* Iya Lulu itu epil banget pas itu (?) Oke... sabar ya :D keep rnr please.

**Tania3424 :** haha... namanya juga ff gaje /plak. Iya itu ada humor nyasar ke fanfic ini. Mian... Victo unnie di bunuh di sini. /mewekgegulingancozKeunreesuk aVictounnie. Rnr please ^^

**Rinie Hun :** eaaa... Victo unnie tak akan mengganggumu kok /slappedhard. Oke.. Keunree bakal kerja extra joss buat apdet ff HunHannya. Rnr jeball *buingbuingaegyo*

**Depo :** eh... horornya kerasa ya. YEY! Keunree bisa nulis kea gitu karena dapet inspirasi dari rumah belakangnya Keunree yang konon (?) angker itu. Jadi selama dua tahun ini Keunree nggak pernah buka jendela kamar yang bakal langsung ngelihatin itu rumah. RnR ya :D

**Baekyeol61 : **Iya... Keunree sudah mengusahakan update dalam 1 minggu ini. Maaf kalau pendek. Makasih... 1000 jempolnya bakal Keunree donorkan (?) ke museum nantinya /dor. RnR please =OvO=

**Ajib4ff : **seru ya... hmm Keunree juga masih mikir siapa si pembunuh itu dan nihil nggak ada inspirasi. Coba author tanyain ke nae chingu dulu. Oke... Keunree masih berusaha nerusin chapter 2nya. Gomawo... rnr please *shiningsilver*

**Love Couple :** yey! Daebak daebak lanjutkan baca ff ini gitu ya /duak. Sudah dilanjut... rnr ya.

**Oh Hyunsung :** eh... itu beneran marganya Oh? /dipanahperak. Kece dong... sekece authornya *readers pingsan ditempat* kurang lebih Victoria mau minta bantuan, spoiler ini spoiler kkk. RnR *merpatieyes*

**SiDer Tobat :** Annyeong, athor baru a.k.a Baek Yo/Keun Ree imnida. Eh? Takut? Sini biar ditemenin Channie /manggilChanyeol /jdang! Siap dilanjut. Rnr jebal hehe...

**UruRuBeak :** Luhan pingsan karena ... xx ... ini ada jawabannya. Mianhae ChenMin mungkin masih chapter depan *spoiler* Review lagi ya /winkwinkgeje.

**Dian HanieHunie :** oke Lanjuuutt! Kalian luar biasaa~ *gayaariel* EXO pasti bersatu kok hiyahaha. Rnr ne? ^^

**SaranghaeEXO :** mian... belum bisa terjawab itu hahafia *ngekekevil* Kris dan Tao ada tapi KrisTao hm... Keunree pertimbangkan dulu ya. Rnr.

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH :** Annyeong *bow100derajat* author baru dengan ff gaje di sini. Thank you... suka ceritanya. Yang bunuh Vikky unnie itu blablabla dan dia minta tolong karena blablabla hehe... masih rahasia sih. Oke.. rnr please *buing"barengBaekhyun*

**0312luLuEXOticS :** namamu susah sekali Lu... hahah /diesh!ditendang. eh? Merinding? Sini sini baca bareng Keunree /plak. Itu para detektif modus semua emang, nyari tumpangan yang kece dan punya sahabat kece juga, huahahaha *dibungkem* Makasih, hiks terharu saya. Rnr ya...?

**Rivecca Wu :** hiyaa... makasih. Eh? Sooman aboji? Nanti saya dipecat jadi trainee gimana /duer/ledakantabungLPG3kg. Kalo SM aboji kurang gereget deh. Dia nggak punya masalah sama Vic unnie soalnya hehe. Rnr please :D

**Astri :** hieheheehee... ini ff emang geje. Saya turut minta maaf sama Victoria Unnie. Hah!? Changmin? Dia kan namjachingunya Vict unnie... jangan lah /jdak. Kyuhyun nggak bakal saya jadiin si pembunuh kok.. kecuali... hehe *ketawanistabarengKyu* rnr please

**Wookiecha8797 :** makasih... wae? Malem jum'at? Biar greget bin chalenge accepted gitu toh? Hmm... coba Keunree usahain. Kekeke *like a boss* rnr oke? *maksa*

**Ryu Ryungie :** kibarkan SuLay (?)... *nyanyi susis ani buka tapi nyanyi SuKris/eh/dibunuhtao* review again please :D

**Baby Kyungie :** tenang saja... Suho, Kris, dan Tao sudah ada dalam daftar alur cerita yang nantinya bakal Keunree kembangin /like a boss. Makasih... Keunree tersinggung *DUER!* typho maksudnya tersanjung. RnR please *merpatieyes*

**Riyoung Kim :** siap... ini sudah lanjut rnr please/wink/plak

**TelekineticWhirlwind HunHan :** hwa... thank you so soo man /duerr/ so much maksudnya. Rnr ya :D

.

.

**SO.. SAMPAI KETEMU CHAPTER DEPAN. JANGAN LUPA RnR, NE? Pai Paii.. **

***aegyo bareng Baekki Oppa***


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING : boys love, geje, nggak serem, thypos, ooc, mbingungi, death chara, bahasa ngaco, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER : para tokoh milik TUHAN YME, ortu dan diri masing masing. Cerita milik author Baek Keunree, NO PLAGIAT COPY dan sejenisnya! yang plagiat bakal dihantui nightmare sepanjang tidurnya, sampe ngompol juga.**

**RATE : Teen**

**GENRE : Horor / Romance / Mystery**

**.**

**.**

**_Ahwooooo~ Keunree is here...and_**

**_Better read this at night_**

**_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger] ... Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]_**

**_YoBaek Keunree mempersembahkan _**

**EX **GH**O**ST** Chapter 3**

**_selamat membaca_**

.

.

**Flashback**

_Seketika itu juga layar monitor menampilkan suatu garis lurus berwarna merah beserta dengan suara 'piip' yang sangat menyesakkan bagi semua orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu._

_"Luhan, bangunlah..." bisik Sehun di sela sela tangisnya._

_Namun sekarang Luhan sudah..._

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Tidak... Lu."

Air mata sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Tak hanya Lay, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja yang menangis, bahkan seorang Oh Sehun juga ikut menitikkan air matanya. Chen masih bersikukuh menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Lay yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Luhan dari jauh langsung mendekati _namja_ yang notabene sahabat dekatnya itu. Tak ada yang mengharapkan kejadian ini hanya merupakan pertemuan singkat. Namun tetap saja... takdir tak ada yang mengetahui dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Kemudian seorang dokter datang bersama beberapa perawat lainnya. Mereka segera mengecek detak jantung Luhan. Memasang tabung oksigen, dan jangan lupakan satu hal... menyuruh tujuh _namja_ tadi keluar ruangan.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan...

"Sudahlah, Sehun ah. Kuatkan hatimu, Luhan pasti akan sadar... percayalah pada Tuhan yang sangat menyayanginya, ia pasti akan kembali." Kata Chen sembari menepuk bahu kanan Sehun. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Chanyeol sekarang sedang mendekap Baekhyun yang menangis di pelukannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Lay menangis berdua sembari menerawang ruang rawat Luhan. Kai memilih untuk mengawasi dan menenangkan Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya itu dari jauh saja. Jujur ia ikut sakit melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?" tanya Sehun pada Chen dan kawan kawannya. Pertanyaannya itu hanya ditanggapi anggukan bisu dari Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai. Kemudian _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Ia berjalan tanpa arah, seperti orang linglung saja. Namun ia tahu kemana kakinya menuntunnya.

Iapun sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.48 yang tentunya keadaan sekitar masih gelap temaram. Ia kembali menangis dalam kesunyia. Ia bergumam...

"Luhan, apa kau setega itu meninggalkan sahabatmu?" sekali...

"Luhan, dan apa kau juga akan membiarkan kasus ini terpecahkan tanpamu?" dua kali...

"Xi Luhan... apa kau tega meninggalkan seseorang yang baru saja bisa mencintaimu, menjadi pasanganmu, padahal aku berjanji pada diriku untuk selalu menjagamu." Tiga kali... dan itu yang terakhir.

.

.

.

**_WHUSH!_**

.

.

.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati dua.. ah tidak tiga orang atau lebih bisa disebut arwah menatapnya intens dari pintu koridor rumah sakit. Dua orang berwajah sendu namun mereka menyunggingkan senyum tipis... ya sangat tipis. Sedangkan seorang dengan wajah yang sangat ia kenal –_dari fotonya_- , Victoria. Kemudian dua sosok gaib itu mendekati Sehun. Tapi sialnya, _namja_ itu tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun... semakin dekat hingga.

_Set..._

Mereka berdua memegang pundak Sehun. Sosok _yeoja_ menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, _"Nak Sehun, terimakasih telah mencintai anak kami satu satunya, Xi Luhan. Kami rasa kau bisa bertanggung jawab dan menjaganya. Tapi maaf..."_

Kembali sang sosok _yeoja_ itu menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Kata katanya dilanjutkan oleh sang _namja_ yang Sehun yakini adalah ayah Luhan. _"Maaf... putra kami sepertinya harus menyusuk kami ke surga. Bersabarlah, nak."_

Tes...

Tess...

Sehun tak dapat membendung air matanya lebih lama lagi. Kemudian dua sosok itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh Victoria yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Menatap kosong arah yang sama dengan Sehun, menyebabkan bau anyir kian nyata baginya.

_"Apa kau tahu alasan Luhan tak kunjung terbangun?"_ tanya Victoria yang langsung membuat Sehun menatapnya –_walau transparan_- kaget bercampur penasaran. Ia mengangguk sekilas.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah kau merasuki tubuhnya_, jiejie_." Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, memandang langit yang kian mencerah namun hatinya kian mengelam.

_"Rohnya terdesak olehku, dan sekarang roh Xi Luhan tersesat di dalam dunia lain. Aku dengar ia sedang berusaha kembali ke tubuhnya. Tuhan memanggilnya."_ Kata Victoria... perlahan namun pasti hal itu dapat dicerna sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Victoria berpindah ke depan _namja_ itu. Karena angin yang sangat kuat, rambut Victoria berkibar dengan liarnya. Menampakkan bercak darah di tubuhnya. Ia menunjukkan bola matanya yang kuning kemerahan sekarang. Kembali ia mengulurkan tangan...

_"Tolong... tolonglah dia... setelah itu bantu aku. Kembalilah ke kamarnya sebelum terlambat."_ Ucap Victoria sebelum ia menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan jika kau bertanya kemana Sehun ia sudah berlari ke ruang rawat Luhan, kamar 221.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menyesal pada akhirnya. Dan ia harus memastikan hal tersebut. Dengan menemui **LUHAN**.

.

.

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

.

.

.

"YA TUHAN! Terima kasih... Kau mengabulkan doa kami." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memekik gembira. Rasa harunya tak dapat tersembunyikan lagi. Ia ingin sekali memeluk sahabatnya itu. Namun kondisinya yang masih terbaring tanpa membuka mata itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Luhan _hyung_... kau kembali." Kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca. Ia sudah hampir menangis karena rasa senang yang tak karuan. Lay memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum haru.

Luhan, jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak...

.

.

**BRAK!**

.

.

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan _namja_ berambut pirang kecoklatan yang merupakan teman mereka juga. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya, kentara sekali kalau ia habis berlari mengelilingi koridor rumah sakit dengan perasaan aneh yang terus berkecamuk di dadanya.

Ia tersenyum lega mendapati monitor pemantau detak jantung itu menunjukkan grafiknya. Grafik naik turun yang menandakan bahwa orang itu masih sadar, dan hidup di dunia walau ia tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mendekati Luhan. Saat memegang tangannya Sehun terkejut karena tangan _namja_ itu sangat dingin. Melebihi hawa kehadiran Victoria tadi. Mungkin ini efek samping karena terlalu lama kehilangan roh. Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan dan menangkupnya, menggenggamnya ditangannya sendiri. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Tangan itu bergerak sedikit...

"Eh...? Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Ia sepertinya kaget dengan pergerakan Luhan barusan. Perlahan lahan detak jantungnya membaik, mendekati normal.

Seiring dengan itu arwah Victoria menyaksikan mereka dari jendela pintu ruang rawat. Tersenyum simpul, menatap kosong kasur dorong Luhan dengan iris mata yang kuning kecokelatan. Dan menghilang.

Akhirnya Luhan membuka mata.

.

.

"LU!" "LUHAN HYUNG!" "LUHAANNN!"

.

.

Teman temannya langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan yang sekarang sudah sadar. Sehun tersenyum manis padanya, dan sang empunya nama Xi Luhan melihat hal itu sekilas sehingga pipinya merona. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak henti hentinya memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Itu terkadang membuat mereka berdua harus diamankan oleh Lay, Chanyeol dan Kai. Chen sudah mendapati aura seorang Luhan lagi. Padahal sebelumnya ruangan itu memiliki aura ganjil yang berarti hanya ada tujuh orang di dalam sana padahal harusnya delapan orang dengan Luhan.

Kepala Luhan berdenyut ia ingat sesuatu.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_"Luhan... Luhan... apa kau mendengarku?"_ _tanya suara itu. Luhan mencoba mencari orang yang memanggilnya tapi tak menemukan siapa pun disana selain hamparan kertas putih.. pucat di segala penjuru ruangan atau tempat itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan._

_"Ya, sa.. saya mendengar."_

_"Perkenankanlah aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu..." lanjut suara itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan secara pasti. "Sekarang ini, rohmu terdesak keluar oleh arwah Victoria. Tentu saja karena kau belum pernah merasakannya kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali bukan? Kau bahkan melihat pemandangan roh roh gaib yang berkeliaran sepanjang jam tiga dini hari bukan?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu..._

_"Aku tahu masalahmu. Sekarang kau sedang berada di alam bawah sadarmu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga rohmu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuhmu, Xi Luhan." Jawabnya seperti bisa menebak ah... memang bisa menebak dan selalu bisa menebak pikiran semua orang yang ada._

_"Lalu... apakah aku bisa mengalami hal ini lagi?" tanya Luhan pada suara misterius itu._

_"Tentu saja. Kalau kau belum cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan rohmu sendiri. Ah... waktumu di sini sudah habis. Sampai jumpa kembali, ah... tadi orang tuamu menjenguk Sehun dan sekarang namja itu sedang menantimu. Berjuanglah..." kata suara itu samar samar sampai sekarang Luhan tersadar dari mimpi panjangnya._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

.

.

.

.

**Ex Ghost**

.

.

.

.

Sorenya Luhan sudah bisa kembali ke rumah. Ia dijemput Sehun dengan mobil Lay _*lagi*_. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak banyak bicara dan hal itu membuat mereka berdua jengah. Tak ada yang mau menyapa terlebih dahulu dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Akhirnya Luhan hanya melihat pemandangan di pinggiran jalan. Bentangan sungai yang mengalir dari pusat kota sampai desa kecil itu. Kini mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan.

_'Aku harus mati...'_

"Eh?" Luhan kaget. Ia seperti mendengar suara seorang _yeoja_. Namun ia tak menemukan orang di mana mana kecuali, mungkin. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang ini menggantungkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan jembatan bersiap untuk terjun ke sungai berbatuan tajam.

"_ANDWAEEEEEE!_" Teriak namja itu, tapi _yeoja_ tadi terlanjur melempar dirinya ke sungai jauh di bawah jembatan. Sehun terkaget karena teriakan Luhan itu. Ia menoleh.

"_Gwenchanna_, Lu? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sembari memelankan laju mobil itu. Jalanan yang saat itu sangat sepi membuat suasana canggung lebih terasa. Luhan masih memeluk erat tas ranselnya –yang entah kapan dibawa.

"Ta.. tadi a..da seorang _yeoja_." Kata Luhan yang sekarang memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan kejadian sebelumnya. Wajah _yeoja_ itu sangat menakutkan. Darah mengalir dari sudut matanya yang hampir keluar. Mulutnya sobek dan banyak serpihan kaca terhujam di sekujur tubuh termasuk wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam kelam berkibar kibar tertiup angin. Teriakannya pun tak kalah memilukan begitu juga menyeramkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _yeoja_ itu? Apakah ia Victoria _jiejie?_" Tanya Sehun lagi. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada dua hal yang berbeda hingga kecepatan laju mobil itu hanya 40 km/jam. Luhan menggeleng.

"Bukan... aku tak kenal siapa dia. Tapi yang kutahu ia arwah penunggu jembatan yang konon katanya bunuh diri karena ditinggal pergi _namjachingu_nya. Namun tubuhnya tidak ditemukan sampai saat ini. Bahkan penduduk dan polisi setempat sudah melupakannya." Jelas Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan setengah jam, mereka sampai di rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ternyata di sana ada seorang tamu yang sedang disambut oleh Kyungsoo dan Lay. Sementara itu Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol duduk duduk di sekitar meja makan.

"Oh! Akhirnya kau datang, Luhan _hyung._ Ayo ikut duduk." Kata Baekhyun yang mendapati Luhan dan Sehun berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Ada siapa Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"Itu, Minseok _hyung_, teman kita dari rumah sebelah hyung. Katanya ia melihat seseorang di dekat rumah kita dini hari itu." Jelas Baekhyun sambil membawa masuk sepedanya yang ia bersihkan tadi. Kemudian Luhan tercengang. Ia jadi ingat _namja_ yang dikatakan Victoria sebagai si pembunuh.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Ia bilang ia baik baik saja, hanya kaget. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke ruang tamu yang tergabung dengan ruang keluarga itu.

"Hi, Baozi. Lama kau tidak main kerumahku." Sapa Luhan saat melihat Minseok sedang bercakap cakap dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay. Tiga detektif lainnya sibuk berkutat pada laptopnya. Kemudian di susul Sehun mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang entah apa isinya itu dan ikut berkutat dengan laptop di meja makan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namaku, Xiao Lu." Jawab Minseok sembari menepuk pelan bahu Luhan. Sehun melihatnya dan hanya bisa mendengus kesal, apa lagi saat Minseok memanggil Luhan'nya' dengan sebutan Xiao Lu. Chen yang melihat hal itu juga ikut ikutan _badmood_. Entah kenapa...

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok_. Namja_ itu bepikir sejenak. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

Ahirnya ia menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya tadi pagi dini hari, ada seorang _namja _bermotor yang lewat halaman rumahku. Kukira ia adalah tamu maka aku membuka pintu dan keluar namun yang ada malah ia masuk ke halaman rumahmu, Luhan. Akupun mengintipnya dari jendela ruang tamuku yang menghadap rumahmu," Minseok menghela nafasnya, "_Namja_ itu mengendap endap ke rumahmu, namun seorang warga mengetahuinya karena anjing miliknya menggonggong dengan keras kepada _namja_ itu."

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"_Namja_ itu segera menaiki motornya dan menabrakkan motor itu pada anjing pit-bull yang sudah siap menerjangnya itu hingga mati. Tak hanya menabraknya, bahkan _namja_ itu melindasnya sampai darah yang berceceran sangat banyak.

"Sang pemilik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Himchan, tetangga sebelah Daehyun itu menghampiri anjingnya dan mengejar _namja_ tadi ke halaman rumahmu. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, namun sampai sekarang Himchan masih belum kembali ke rumahnya." Jelas Minseok panjang lebar.

_'Jadi suara tadi pagi itu asalnya dari pembunuh itu...'_ batin Sehun. Ia kembali berkutat pada laptopnya setelah menyuruh ah.. tanpa menyuruhnyapun Chen sudah menulis apa yang dikatakan Minseok.

Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri menggantikan Sehun yang sedang sibuk itu mengatakan rencana mereka. "Kita akan mencari tersangka itu besok. Pastikan kalian semua ikut dan jangan sampai terpisah karena kita adalah incarannya."

"Benar, kita akan mulai penyelidikan bersama polisi mulai besok. Karena itu ada baiknya jika kita bersiap-siap. Ah, terutama Minseok hyung yang secara tidak langsung terlibat dalam kasus ini karena merupakan saksi. Kau akan menginap disini, _hyung._" Tambah Kai, sembari melempar _smirk_nya pada Chen yang sekarang pasti sedang melonjak lonjak dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu tersenyum seperti itu hey, Kkamjong?" Tanya Chen merasa diejek oleh _hubae_ kurang ajar itu. Kai kabur ke arah dapur, saling bekerjaran dengan Chen yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Namun satu hal yang tak mereka tahu. Dua pasang mata menatap sedih pada mereka, membutuhkan pertolongan agar mereka bisa tenang di surga... Victoria dan... Siapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo and ChenMin room's**

"Mulai sekarang, aku ikut terlibat menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini. Mohon bantuannya dan semoga aku dapat berguna." Kata Minseok sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ternyata sekarang Minseok menjadi yang tertua di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, Minseok _hyung_! Mohon bantuannya juga!" Seru Kai, Chen dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Minseok saat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati hanya ada dua tempat tidur disana, lebih tepatnya kasur. Mendengar itu Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Di sana, _hyung_. Bersama dengan Chenzi." Katanya sembari menunjuk kasur yang ada di sebelah jendela /maksud? Abaikan.

"_Arraseo!_" Jawab Minseok riang. Kemudian meletakkan barang barangnya di sudut kamar dekat kasur. Disana sudah ada beberapa tas dan koper malahan. "Barang barang kalian banyak sekali, _jinja_." Katanya lagi sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur." Kata Kai kemudian menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepalanya dan Kyungsoo juga namun dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Sekarang Chen sedang menimbang nimbang sesuatu. Wajahnya pucat dan butiran keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

"Eh? Chen, ada apa denganmu? Bukannya sekarang dingin, ya?" Tanya Minseok penasaran. Chen buru buru menggeleng, masih menggumamkan sesuatu.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya Chen memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Um.. Minseok _hyung_? Bolehkah.. a.. aku.."

"Apa Chen?" Minseok mulai bingung, namja jeruk itu masih berbicara tergagap gagap. Dan tanpa ia ketahui Kai terkikik dari bawah selimutnya, ia menguping. 'Dasar _babo hyung_. Menyatakan perasaan saja tak bisa.' Batinnya.

"Ano... _hyung_.. bolehkahakumemanggilmuXiumin?" Kata Chen dengan _fast rap style_ yang pernah Baro –teman sekampusnya- ajarkan padanya. Minseok melongo, Kai yang mendengarnya jadi _ilfeel_ sungguh. Tanpa sengaja Kai menjejakkan kakinya mengenai tumpukan kardus berisi apapun yang tidak ingin diketahui Kai karena tidak penting.

**_DUAK! BRUK! Brush! _**

Minseok terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Chenzi. Otomatis orang yang tertindas *?* itu mengaduh kesakitan membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tadi sudah tidur pulas. Namun _namja_ bermata besar itu langsung ditarik Kai supaya tidur lagi, dan benar saja, dalam lima menit Kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

"Apa katamu tadi, Chen?" Ulang Minseok. Chen memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Xiumin _hyung_?" Tanya _namja _itu malu malu. Tapi berbeda dengan Minseok yang ber-_blushing_ ria kala itu. Dalam hati Chen, ia sedang melonjak lonjak, _carp flip_ sampai _flosburry flop _/abaikan.

"Tentu, Chenchen." Jawab Minseok yang notabene sekarang dipanggil Xiumin itu. Lagi lagi tanpa mereka sadari, Kai tersenyum _evil_. Kemudian ia keluar dari bawah selimut dan berteriak pada ChenMin.

"CIEE~ CIEE~ Ada yang dag dig dug dan _blushing_, nih! Berisik tahu! Aku nggak bisa tidur." Kata Kai setelah itu kembali memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin agar bisa tidur.

"Kalau begitu _kajja_! Aku mau tidur." Kata Chen yang sekarang menguap sangat lebar sampai tanpa sadar tersedak nyamuk yang lewat. Sehingga sumpah serapah absensi kebun binatang ia muntahkan semua.

_"Gwenchanayo?"_

_"Nan.. nan gwenchana."_

Mereka tersenyum kemudian menuju ke kasur mereka. GRATAK...

"Eh?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lay and ChanBaek room's**

**_BRUK!_**

"YA! JANGAN MENGHAMBURKAN AURA _LOVEY DOVEY_ KALIAN PADA SESEORANG YANG SEDANG MENJOMBLO, _BABOYA_!" Teriak Lay pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah melemparkan sepatu dance terbarunya –_pada Chanyeol_-. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lay beranjak ke kasurnya dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak lupa ia menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal agar tidak mendengan _couple_ satu itu berisik malam malam begini.

"Tch... dasar _halmeoni _galak!" Gerutu Chanyeol dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi Lay masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehingga namja yang dijuluki _unicorn_ oleh Luhan itu memiting dan memukuli Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga.

"RASAKAN!" Katanya setelah merasa puas membalas namja tiang listrik itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol kapok dan Laypun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun harus memijit mijit bahu Chanyeol yang dari tadi dipukuli oleh Lay dengan sepatunya. Sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol hampir pingsan karena tak bisa bernafas namun akhirnya dilepaskan setelah meminta maaf pada _namja_ yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yeol, _gwenchannayo_?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus leher dan bahu Chanyeol yang _notabene_ korban kekerasan seorang Zhang YiXing tadi.

"_Nan gwenchanna_. Hanya saja aku hampir mati kehabisan oksigen tadi." Chanyeol bergidik membayangkannya. Baekhyun hanya terkikik dan menasehati Chanyeol kalau Lay itu orangnya sensitif jadi jangan diganggu. Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo dengan penuh perhatian. Perhatian pada wajah Baekhyun tentunya.

"_Gomawo_, Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita. Baekhyun mengangguk sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang!" Lanjutnya.

Saat mereka berdua menuju kasur, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pintu lemari mereka mendadak berderit menutup sendiri. Kedua _namja_ itu kaget namun segera melupakan hal itu dan kembali tidur. Dan tepat saat Baekhyun sudah terlelap, Chanyeol melihat bayangan seorang _yeoja_ dan ... sepertinya bersama seorang _namja_ di cermin lemari besar dekat pintu kamar.

"Vic.. Victoria _jiejie_? Dan..?"

_KRIEET..._

.

.

.

**HunHan room's ***privat room kkk*

"Hunna, apa kau dengar suara teriakan dari kamar Baekhyun tadi?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang masih begadang bersama Sehun. Duduk di sofa kamar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian berkata, "_Ne_. Itu suara namja Happy Virus yang sepertinya sedang membuat masalah dengan temanmu, Lay."

Luhan ber oh~ ria.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Luhan beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil camilan di dapur dan membuat cokelat panas karena cuaca yang sangat dingin itu. Sekarang Sehun sendirian di kamar Luhan. Ia berpikir tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Tentang apa yang orangtua Luhan katakan namun ternyata hanya kebohongan, dan apa yang Victoria katakan. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa kasus ini lebih rumit dari biasanya.

_Tap... Krieet..._

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Victoria tengah berdiri bersama seorang _namja_. Ajaibnya Sehun bisa melihat mereka dan karena ini kali pertama untuknya, ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut sampai sampai ia menjatuhkan figura foto Luhan dari genggamannya. Kacanya pecah berkeping keping.

"_Jiejie... Nuga?_ Apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Sehun was was, melihat kondisi mereka berdua yang mengenaskan itu membuatnya bergidik. Apalagi bau anyir yang kembali menyebar ke seluruh pejuru kamar. Victoria menyuruh _namja_ di sampingnya untuk mendekati Sehun.

_'Tolong kami secepatnya, jebal.'_ Kata _namja_ itu. Mulutnya sobek, darah mengucur dari perpotongan lehernya. Terlihat tiga bekas tusukan di perutnya. Sehun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan merespon perkataan arwah _namja_ itu.

"Menolong kalian? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tak tahu sama sekali bahkan aku tak tahu siapa kau." Kata namja putih susu itu. Ingin sekali ia memanggil Chen tapi takut kalau membangunnkan yang lainnya. Arwah _namja_ itu berkata lagi.

_'Aku Himchan, Kim Himchan. Namja yang ia bunuh baru baru ini. Dan untuk menolong kami kau hanya harus menangkap pembunuh itu dan memakamkan kami sepantasnya.'_ Jelas arwah _namja_ bernama Himchan tersebut.

**BRAK!**

Kemudian pintu tertutup dengan keras sebelum Sehun bisa menanyakan pertanyaannya. Dan saat pintu kamar terbuka lagi, terlihatlah Luhan yang masuk membawa dua cangir cokelat panas dan beberapa roti tawar.

"Ada apa Sehun? Tadi kau membanting pintu keras sekali." Katanya kemudian setelah menyerahkan secangkir cokelat panas itu pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"_Aniya_. Tak ada apa apa." Bohongnya.

"Um... sadarkah kau kita malah seperti sedang menikmati pagi hari dengan sarapan roti dan secangkir cokelat pada malam hari." Kata _namja_ cantik yang duduk di sebelah Sehun itu. Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

Luhan menyeruput cokelatnya sedikit demi sedikit dikarenakan masih panas. Tiba tiba, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, katanya _nice timing_! Minuman yang tepat untuk menghangatkan tubuh malam ini.

Tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat bekas cokelat di bibir atas Luhan. Cukup lama ia terpaku pada titik itu sampai Luhan menyadarkannya. Parahnya, saat ia tersadar dari lamunan nistanya, wajah Luhan sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka _blushing_ seketika.

"Xiao Lu, apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Sehun yang kemudian membuat Luhan malu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Eh... Apa yang ada pada bibirmu itu, Lu?" Luhan akhirnya sadar apa yang dilamunkan Sehun tadi, itu soal cokelat yang belepotan di bibirnya. Namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya sebelum ia sempat mengelap bekas cokelat itu.

"Jangan di usap dengan tangan! Nanti kotor." Dan Sehunpun memajukan wajahnya sampai...

_CHU~_

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, menghilangkan sisa cokelat yang menempel di bibirnya. Cukup lama sampai sampai _namja_ seputih susu itu hampir membuat Luhan pingsan kehabisan nafas. Wajah Luhan memerah, sangat merah. Namja pelaku penciuman tadi terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan imutnya.

_'Manis.'_ Batin Sehun sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengulum senyum sekilas dan menghabiskan sisa cokelatnya yang sekarang sudah dingin.

"A..a.. aku mau tidur duluan!" Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur dengan motif menyembunyikan wajahnya dan meredakan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan itu.

_"How cute, nan naui Xiao Luhan." _Kata Sehun pelan sebelum akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Perlahan namun pasti kini hujan mulai mereda. Yang tersisa hanya hawa dinginnya. Dan makin aneh lagi karena malam itu, ada seseorang berjalan mengendap endap ke rumah mereka. Entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga menimbulkan suara itu.

_KRIEET..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, mereka bangun seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, yaitu mereka 'semua' memasak bersama sama. Memenuhi dapur rumah LuhanBaekhyun yang bisa dibilang kecil itu. Terjadilah acara lempar lemparan piring dan telur. Malahan tadi Chanyeol sempat menjatuhkan piring hingga pecah karena tertabrak Chen yang didorong dengan anarkis oleh Kai. Sehun geleng geleng kepala.

Kyungsoo malah menangis tadi karena kecipratan minyak. Dan lagi lagi itu karena Kai memasukkan bumbu yang sudah ditumbuk dari jarak yang jauh *_atau bisa_* dibilang dengan melemparnya. Namja tan itu nyengir kuda untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Selamat makan~!" Kata Luhan sebelum mereka memakan masakan _handmade_ yang kalau dilihat dari bentuknya itu, 'sangat meriah'. Ada potongan selada yang dipotong tak beraturan oleh Chanyeol, garam yang menggumpal karena tidak tertumbuk oleh Chen, telur mata sapi yang kini digoreng menjadi telur mata bison oleh Sehun dan nasi agak gosong karena ditinggal Kai mengerjai teman temannya.

Setelah acara makan bersama itu, mereka bersembilan segera menenteng barang bawaan masing masing. Mereka sudah siap untuk mencari si pembunuh yang siapa tahu merupakan penduduk desa ini. Sudah diputuskan mereka mulai mencari dari rumah nomor 001.

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

Sudah setengah hari mereka mencari namun masih belum menimbulkan hasil. Saat ini mereka sampai di rumah nomor 53-2. Chanyeol membunyikan bel rumah itu. Rumah bercat biru aqua dengan sedikit sentuhan grafis di satu sisi temboknya.

"Permisi..." Seru Chanyeol sambil masih menekan nekan tombol dengan sangat _excited _sampai ia harus ditendang oleh Kai agar diam.

"Ya! Sebentar!" Sahut suara seorang _namja _dari dalam. Kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok _namja_ berambut pirang platina. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya sambil membenarkan kaus bagian bawah yang awut awutan karena tergesa gesa. Sembilan _namja_ itu mengangguk membuat namja pemilik rumah itu _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Apakah kau tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan Victoria?" Tanya Chen menggantikan Chanyeol yang ternyata hanya diam saja. _Namja_ itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun kali ini.

"Hm... apa kalian mencurigaiku? Hah... _jinja_. Namaku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun. Kukira Baekhyun _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_ dan Minseok _hyung_ sudah menjelaskannya pada kalian," Kata _namja _bernama Daehyun itu. Luhan dan Xiumin berpandangan malu, mereka lupa. Daehyun melanjutkan kata katanya, "lebih baik tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku dan sahabatku baru saja kehilangan salah seorang sahabat terbaik kami."

Sebelum Daehyun sempat menutup pintu, Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di samping pintu sontak menahannya dengan menyelipkan kakinya. "Hei! Tunggu dulu penjelasan kami, dong!"

"Apa lagi kali ini." Daehyun mendengus namun akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang tamunya. Memang memakan waktu namun dengan sabar Daehyun mendengarkan sedangkan Sehun dkk menjelaskan.

Daehyun mengangguk angguk paham. "_Arraseo_, sebaiknya kutelefon temanku dulu untuk menemaniku melakukan pencarian. Dua orang lebih baik daripada satu."

Mereka memutuskan agar Daehyun mencari keberadaan Himchan sahabatnya yang dikatakan tidak pulang kerumah orang tuanya seharian. Setelah mengontak Youngjae, temannya, ia menunggu di ruang tamu bersama sembilan _namja_ lainnya. Sehun menilik ponselnya sebentar.

"Ah! Polisi dan inspektur sudah datang." Katanya sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lagi. Chen dan Kai mengangguk satu sama lain, kemudian pergi untuk menemui polisi. Dan diikuti _namja_ lainnya, Daehyun bersama Youngjae sekarang mencari Himchan berdua ke seluruh desa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Daehyun and Youngjae side_**

"Jae.. apakah kau tahu kemana Himchan _hyung_ pergi?" Tanya Daehyun yang sekarang berjalan berdua menuju sungai yang ada di desa itu. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, dapat terlihat dengan jelas rumah Victoria yang sekarang sudah tak ditinggali. Youngjae menatap langit sebentar.

"_Aniyo_. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah ia bilang ada tugas kuliah dan memutuskan pergi ke rumah temannya malam hari. Setelah itu ia tak pernah kembali dan iapun tak ada di tempat temannya." Jawabnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah mendiang Victoria. "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan rumah itu?"

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung.

"Apanya?"

"Ikut aku!" Kata Youngjae kemudian sambil menarik tangan Daehyun yang masih kebingungan. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tak sadar bahwa Youngjae membawanya ke belakang rumah Victoria. Tiba tiba Youngjae berhenti berjalan membuat Daehyun menubruknya dari belakang. Daehyun dan Youngjae tersentak.

Mereka melihat tubuh Himchan tergeletak di sana.

"Hai... ternyata kalian bisa menemukannya. Namun tanpa nyawa tentunya." Kata seorang _namja_ dari belakan Daejae. Seketika mereka merinding sebelum...

AAAKH!

... _namja_ itu menusukkan pisau pada Daehyun dan Youngjae itu, sampai tewas ditempat. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Selamat menikmati mimpi buruk, khuh!" dan ia pergi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal side**

"Akhirnya kau datang." Kata Chen sambil menyambut _namja_ berambut kemerahan itu. _Namja_ tadi menjabat tangan Chen. Tersenyum sekilas.

"Ya! Sudah lama ternyata, ge. Aku akan bertugas di sini sekarang. Mengawal kalian sekaligus mencegah terjadinya pembunuhan berantai lain." Kata _namja_ yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol itu.

"YAH! Huang Zi Tao! Kenapa kau tak menyapaku, _racoon_!?" Komplain Chanyeol pada polisi bernama Tao itu. Ia menghampiri Chen dan Tao sambil bersungut-sungut.

Tao ber_smirk_ ria. Terkikik karena tingkah laku detektif satu itu tak berubah sejak masih SMA. "Siapa suruh tersesat! Aku jadi tidak melihatmu tiang! Tak kusangka kau malah menjadi detektif." Kata Tao balas mengejek.

Saat mereka asik bercengkrama, Sehun dkk datang menghampiri mereka. Satu persatu memberi salam pada Tao. Ternyata ia seumuran dengan Kyungsoo namun hebat karena sudah bisa menjadi polisi. Padahal Kyungsoo masih kuliah.

"Hm... kasus ini rumit ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja bernama Daehyun dan Youngjae itu? Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan Himchan _hyung_nya." Tao manggut-manggut. Mereka juga baru ingat bagaimana dengan dua _namja_ tadi.

Kemudian datanglah seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian kaos oblong lengan pendek dan anting di telinganya. Rambutnya cokelat dan matanya seperti memakai eyeliner.

"Tidak ada apa apa dirumah Victoria, aku menggantikan Daehyun dan Youngjae untuk mengatakannya sementara mereka berdua mencari ke tempat lain." Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia pergi. Perlahan siluet namja itu sudah tak nampak lagi karena ia berbelok arah. Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya.

Xiumin menjawab, "Oh... dia itu namja yang seumuran denganku dan Luhan, namanya Bang Yong Guk. Dia temanku saat sekolah menengah. Orangnya pendiam dan terlihat sekali ia seperti preman. Sekarang aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Bukankah ia pindah rumah beberapa bulan lalu?" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan ia memang pendiam dan lebih suka mengurung diri dalam rumah sejak dulu. Tapi entahlah kalau sekarang ia berubah. Terutama penampilannya." Tambah Baekhyun. Setelah menimbang nimbang apa yang akan dia katakan, Lay bersuara.

"Apakah tidak aneh? Kurasa tadi Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak menyebut namanya sama sekali. Bahkan ia mengatakan hal itu dengan _gesture_ yang aneh." Lay menatap mereka bergantian.

"Lebih baik kita mencari dua orang itu segera. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk." Kata Luhan pada sembilan _namja_ lainnya. Kemudian Tao menyuruh polisi lainnya melakukan pencarian di seluruh pejuru desa. Kai dan Sehun juga ikut mencari dua _namja_ bernama Daehyun dan Youngjae tadi. Dan Himchan juga tentunya. Sementara Tao menjaga tujuh _namja_ yang tinggal di sana. Menunggu hasil pencarian mereka.

"Aku sangat berharap mereka berdua baik baik saja." Kata Luhan lirih. Sahabatnya hanya menatapnya iba, begitujuga dengan Victoria...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para polisi menyelidiki seluruh bagian rumah Victoria. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai membagi diri menjadi dua tim. Sehun menyelidiki bagian dalam rumah sedangkan Kai menyelidiki bagian belakang, bersama polisi lain tentunya.

Tepat saat Kai menjejakkan kaki ke belakang rumah Victoria, ia mendapati tiga tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak penuh luka dan bersimbah darah.

"I.. i.. ini... Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae..?" mendadak _namja_ itu sedih, sangat sedih. Orang yang tak bersalah terbunuh hanya karena mencari sahabatnya yang hilang. Dan sekarang korban bertambah menjadi empat orang.

Segera Kai menghubungi Sehun, dan menyuruh polisi mengamankan lokasi sekaligus membawa jenazah tiga orang namja itu ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi.

Sekarang mereka berdua pulang ke rumah Luhan. Dengan wajah yang kentara sekali sedang sangat lelah mereka mengetok pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian Tao membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka berunding di ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi pikiranku sejak tadi namun aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Kata Sehun yang tentu saja membuat _namja l_ainnya penasaran. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan dibarengi dengan mendongakkan kepala menatap _namja_ lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kita sudah menetapkan siapa tersangkanya!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiii!**

**Keunree comeback dari hiatus buat ujian nasional SMP. Buakakaka /plak.**

**Tambah geje dan Keunree tahu itu. Mohon maaf karena horornya kurang dan malah jadi pembunuhan karena Keunree kehilangan inspirasi buat cerita horror soalnya Kakak dari eomma Keunree udah pulang. Padahal dia itu sumber inspirasi Keunree nulis cerita dan sharing cerita horror mistis.**

**Beberapa minggu lalu juga, abis cerita ttg hantu sama Budhenya Keunree, ada yang aneh di kamar Keunree. Waktu mau tidur ada suara benda dilempar ke kaca lemari. Waktu disenterin pake hp eh.. ada bayangan item lewat /bukan kai lho.**

**For your information... Lay, Soo, Sehun dan temen detektifnya manggil Victoria pake jiejie soalnya mereka tahu Victoria orang China. Sedangkan LuhanBaekXiu manggil dia noona soalnya disini mereka orang Korea tulen dan nggak ngerti bahasa China.**

**Siapa yang ngebias B.A.P? SAYA! Tapi maaf nih mereka sekali muncul langsung pulang ke alam sono lagi /duagh! Ada yang request JongUp dan Zelo dimunculin, kah?**

**Dan ini balasan reviewnya**

**Ryu ryungie : **ehh... jangan Thehunnya.. nanti Luhan bangun lagi /plak. Iya pendek banget dan ini panjang banget kayaknya. Dia itu... kekeke. Tunggu aja dia direveal sepenuhnya. Rnr please, thank you.

**ICE BLOCK : **Yep! Luhan gagal ujian nembus pintu. Iya sebenernya saya juga males nulis TBC soalnya nanti ffnya nggak selesai selesai /dor! Updated! Rnr :D

**ajib4ff :** penasaran? Hwa! Makasih banget... soal si pembunuh dia itu tetep artis kok, huahaha /ketawanista. Dilanjut... rnr ya.

**siscaMinstalove : **Luhan... luhan... luhan.. aku nggak punya luhan! /jleger. Iya dia masih baik baik saja. Yang ngebunuh Victoria unnie masih rahasia buakakaka. Rnr please...

**dian haniehunie : **keep calm, sistah /apalah banget. Luhan masih SELAMAT. Yang bunuh itu udah ada namanya cuma masih belum nongol sampai sekarang, hehe. Rnr jebal C:

**Astri : **Luhan masih baek baek sayang.. eh kok jadi lagu ya? Si pembunuh masih malu ini tapi udah ada yang muncul kok pembunuhnya. Malah udah dengan sengaja ngenalin diri ke Sehun dkk. Rnr..

**SiDer Tobat : **eh? mau dipanggilin Kris ge? Boleeehh... "KREEETH! NAGA! DIMANA LOE!" *dibakar* . Ah.. Victoria unnie nggak bakal sebentar kok chapter depan, jinja. Iya! Rnr oke mumumu..

**rinie hun : **Luhan bakal hidup, tenang saja... santai santai /eh. wah... maaf nggak bisa cepet. Keunree hiatus karena ujian nasional. Tapi udah diupdate kok. Rnr terus ya... kekeke

**Oh Hyunsung :** Luhan sudah... (Lu : I'm still alive, I'm still alive I'm still alive #nyanyibarengBBang) wakaka.. segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi di ff ini buakakaka /slap. Rnr please :D

**EXOB.A.P HunHan DaeLo :** okeee! chapter ini panjang banget kayanya... berhubung ditulis berminggu minggu jadi gini deh... Rnr jebal.. :D

**Love Couple :** Luhan bisa jadi kaya Victoria kkk... sehun sama saya /duagh! Lanjut! Rnr oke... 'v'

**Wookiecha8797 :** iya... tahun ini 15. Luhan? Mati? ANIYAAAA bareng kai! ChenMin hmm... ada dong /plak. Anda biasnya Chen? Kalo iya sama! Saya di exo m suka sama Chenzi, mumumu. Rnr please.. :D

**0312luLuEXOticS :** Luhan masih stay alive kok, nggak tega saya. Pembunuhnya itu ya si itu, kekeke. Boleh... /duerr! RnR jebal, buing buing.

**DO AHREUM** **di zoom dan di highlight dulu :** ehem.. makasih '**chingu**'. Authornya tuh temen sekelasnya do ahreum itu lhoo... yang nggak bisa diem kalo udah cerita ttg Kpop. Kenalan dulu? Kan udah kenal, anda kan Do Ahreum, '**adiknya'** D.O Kyungsoo dan '**pacarnya**' Choi Junhong itu khan? /jleger! Okee! Au! RNR *apaan bgt panjang lagi*

**baby kyungie :** Ampun, chingu... duh... mana mas Yixing? *rlab abaikan*. Iya dong buakaka. Malah tambah tokoh lain ini. RnR ya... aegyo

**WinterHeaven, Riyoung Kim, Historia Rain, Reina Wu, chanchanbaek :** sudah dilanjut... thank you and review lagi hehe...

**hunhanshipper :** Luhan... Luhan... dia.. Luhan (?) sudah tunangan sama Thehun *eh* nggak nggak maksudnya dia baik baik aja dan still alive kok. Saya kelas IX di SMP x Negeri xxx /apaan. Tanyain sama Do Ahreum kalau penasaran *ditendang. Semoga hasil UN kita semua seperti yang diharapkan dan kalau bisa diatas rata rata. LJUNnya terkutuk bener itu, eh. RnR yey! Panjang nggak apa apa, Keunree malah suka kok :D

**Park RinJi :** Luhan masih hidup kok, tadi udah dikasih nyawa buatan –karena nafas buatan terlalu main stream. Thehun udah cemungut lagi! Rnr ya! OwO)/

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH :** Eh? ada apa dengan mas Kreth? Dia belum muncul sih.. tunggu aja kemunculannya. Wakakaka! Ampun, peace chingu... hehe RnR jebal..

**jungjaegun : **Sudah dilanjut, dongsaeng.. eh emangnya saya lebih tua? Woles dah... ini udah diperpanjang kaya kartu sim aja... RnR yaa :D

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE **

**GIVE ME YOUR CRITIC AND SUGGESTION FOR BETTER STORY**

**Sampai ketemu next Chapter... *Buing buing bareng Kris ge and Naga***


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hollow, like you don't remember me, so I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Lock the last open door, the ghosts are gaining on me._**

**_Let me go of my dark angel... worstest monster_**

**_...Keunree merasa review dan viewnya tambah dikit *nangis horor*..._**

**_Yeoxo Keunree mempersembahkan _**

**EX **GH**O**ST** Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

_Malamnya mereka tidur seperti biasa. Kali itu tak ada suara suara aneh yang terdengar. Jadi mereka dapat segera terlelap dengan tenang. Paginyapun mereka bangun seperti biasa. Lay bangun paling pagi diikuti Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun. Mereka memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua._

_Tao menyusul mereka bertiga ke dapur._

_Oh, iya. Sejak kemarin, Tao a.k.a polisi yang bertugas menjadi guardian para detektif dan saksi itu menginap di rumah ini. Bayangkan saja ada sepuluh namja tidur bersama di sebuah rumah di desa kecil di Korea ini. Untunglah rumah orang tua Baekhyun cukup luas sehingga muat ditinggali banyak orang._

_"Yian, kemarilah!" Panggil Tao pada anjing berjenis siberian husky yang ia bawa kemarin. Anjing itu sudah dilatih menjadi anjing pelacak dan sebagai pengganti seseorang untuknya. Memang dulu Tao tidak kepikiran anjing itu akan dilatih dikepolisian, namun akhirnya anjing itu bisa dan pernah berhasil membantu memecahkan kasus kasus kepolisian._

_Anjing itu menggonggong riang, kemudian menghampiri tuannya._

_"Anjing pintar. Siapa tadi namanya, Tao?" Tanya Lay sembari meletakkan cokelat panas di meja._

_"Ah, Lay ge. Namanya, Yian. Sebenarnya mendiang kakakku yang menamainya seperti itu. Namun dengan nama itu aku bisa tetap mengingatnya." Jelas Tao sambil mengusap kepala anjingnya dengan sayang._

_"Oh... memangnya siapa nama mendiang kakakmu?" Ucap Lay sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao dan ikut membelai kepala anjing itu._

_"Huang Yi Fan." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat makan~!" Seru Luhan penuh semangat, seakan tak terjadi apa apa di desanya. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung mencomot sosis ayam, Chen dan Xiumin mengambil telur dadar, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun sedang mengambil nasi, sedangkan Luhan dengan gaya keibuannya mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk yang ada untuk Sehun.

"Makan yang banyak, Hunnie! Jangan kebanyakan berpikir!" Kata Luhan sambil mengambilkan sosis untuk Sehun. Yang dinasehati hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Xiao Lu." Jawabnya diikuti senyum simpul yang terlihat menawan bagi Luhan, namja tadi ber_blushing_ ria. Kata-kata Sehun tentang 'Xiao Lu' masih terngiang di pikirannya.

Kai memakan sarapannya dengan sangat lahap. _'Sepertinya anak ini tak pernah makan banyak sebelumnya.'_ Pikir Kyungsoo saat tengah memperhatikan Kim Jongin itu.

Tak kurang dari setengah jam sarapan mereka sudah habis. Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun mendapat jatah mencuci piring. Dan Luhan? Tadi ia bangun agak terlambat tapi masih sempat memasak, kok. Ia membawakan makanan untuk Yian. Jadi kerjaan mereka sama rata.

Setelah itu, mereka berkumpul di ruang depan. Ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan ruang makan dan ruang tamu. Mereka ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tentang ditetapkannya tersangka pembunuhan Victoria, Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae. Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi begini. Kemarin berdasarkan keterangan namja bernama Bang Yongguk. Tak ada apa-apa di rumah Victoria. Namun polisi malah menemukan tiga mayat di halaman belakangnya. Jadi mau tak mau kami harus menetapkan Yongguk sebagai terduga tersangka." Tukasnya.

"Dan, motif pembunuhan inipun belum diketahui. Namun sepertinya, si pembunuh ingin menghilangkan bukti dan menghapus jejaknya dengan membunuh semua saksi." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Setelah direkontruksi kasusnya. Daehyun dan Youngjae kemungkinan dibunuh karena melihat wajah si pembunuh dan mereka berdua juga menemukan mayat _hyung_nya yang dicari-cari." Sambung Kai kemudian.

"Lalu tentang namja yang bernama Yongguk itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan menyelidikinya siang nanti. Xiumin _hyung_, sebaiknya kau saja yang memberitahukan kami dimana rumah lamanya. Menurut kami ia masih tinggal di sana." Jawab Chen. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Luhan, benarkah rumah lamanya sampai sekarang tak dihuni?"

Luhan mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Chen.

"Kalau begitu kami berempat akan melakukan penyelidikan bersama Xiumin _hyung_ dan Baekhyun." Kata Sehun sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya mempersiapkan barang yang kemungkinan bisa ia bawa.

"Eh? Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Luhan pada tiga detektif yang masih ada di sana.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Karena kami menduga akan ada orang yang datang kemari dan jika itu penduduk desa kau akan mengenalinya sedangkan kalau dia orang mencurigakan kau pati juga akan tahu." Jawab Chanyeol sejelas jelasnya.

Tao menambahkan, "Aku akan tinggal dirumah menjaga kalian bertiga. Dan menurut cerita Sehun, Xiumin dan dongsaengmu, Baekhyun juga bisa bela diri. Jadi ia bisa menjaga mereka kalau-kalau ada orang mencurigakan datang."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya ia khawatir sekali pada Baekhyun dan... Sehunnya. _'Tidak-tidak, aku tak boleh egois. Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka baik-baik saja.'_ Batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan tiga detektif lainnya selesai mengepak barang–barang untuk penyelidikan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong dan celana yang memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Setengah dua belas. Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang, Hun?" Jawab Kai sambil membenarkan letak jamnya.

"Ya. Ayo Chen _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_, Xiumin _hyung_, Baekhyun."

Mereka meninggalkan Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Tao di rumah Baekhyun. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah menyelidiki namja bernama Bang Yong Guk yang mereka duga sebagai tersangka. Hanya dugaan namun siapa tahu..?

Dan benar saja, sekarang Victoria sedang memperhatikan ke–enam namja yang sedang berjalan keluar rumah dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti. Mata kuningnya perlahan memerah seiring meredupnya terik matahari siang hari itu.

.

.

Di suatu tempat jauh dari desa tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun tinggal, terdapatlah markas dari 'si pembunuh' itu. Ia sedang berkumpul dengan komplotannya. Entah siapa mereka, ruangan itu sangatlah gelap hanya seberkas cahaya kecil yang masuk dari atap yang berlubang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin itu terlalu nekat, _hyung_."

"Memangnya kau tidak begitu? Huh, melihat wajah ketakutan mereka itu adalah suatu pemandangan indah sebelum pulang."

"Kau gila."

"Dan kau juga, _hyung_."

"Benar, kalian berdua gila, babo."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan apartemenku."

"Apa kau lupa kau pernah membunuh orang di belakang apartemenmu, _hyung_?"

"Benar juga, hehehe."

"Aku akan pergi menemui 'ketua' dulu, jaga markas ini baik-baik."

"Baik _Hyung_." "Nde."

Salah seorang namja pergi entah kemana. Dari pembicaraan mereka, namja itu berencana menemui bosnya. Siapakah sebenarnya mereka? Dan apa motif pembunuhannya?

Melalui celah jendela, seseorang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Perlahan namun pasti, tumpukan tong yang berada di sudut ruangan itu jatuh menggelinding dan membuat namja yang masih berada di sana terlonjak kaget.

"...kau?"

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Permisi, ada orang di dalam? Kami mencari orang yang bernama Yongguk." Kata Chen setengah berteriak. Ke-tiga detektif lainnya menunggu dengan sabar. Belum ada satu jam Baekhyun sudah mengkhawatirkan _hyung_nya. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"_Waeyo,_ Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menghampiri namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang ada di rumah. Terutama Luhan _hyung_." Ujar Baekhyun, ia menunduk dan tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Namun hal itu terlihat sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol.

"Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ada Tao bersama mereka." Tenang Chanyeol sebisanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. _"Gwenchana."_

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu ada orang membukakan pintu.

"Ah! Kalian siapa?" Tanya seorang namja yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Kami berempat adalah detektif sedangkan dua orang lainnya kau pasti sudah kenal, mungkin." Jelas Sehun sembari menyalami namja itu. "Kau siapa?"

"Uh? Namaku Jongup, Moon Jong Up. Sepupu dari Yongguk _hyung_. Silahkan masuk." Izin Jongup, dilihat dari wajahnya namja ini masih sangat muda, mungkin baru 18 tahunan.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Jongup yang notabene adalah sepupu Yongguk, ke-empat detektif, Xiumin dan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tamu. Di sana duduk seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Yongguk dan seorang namja berambut pirang kebiruan _-dengan di cat tentunya_. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tepat berada di depan Yongguk.

"_Annyeong_, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku adalah detektif dari Myseoul Korea. Perkenalkan." Kemudian Sehun menyalami Yongguk yang hanya di balas dengan uluran tangan yang kentara sekali bergetar. Ada apa dengan namja itu?

"Pasti maksud kalian kemari adalah menyelidiki _hyung_ku? Tapi dia sungguh tak bersalah." Kata namja berambut pirang kebiruan tadi.

"_Jeongmalyeo?_ _Nuguya?_" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Joneun_ Moon Junhong _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Zelo. Aku adik Jongup _hyung_ sekaligus sepupu Yongguk _hyung_. Aku kemari karena mendengar kabar bahwa _namjachingu_ Yongguk _hyung_ tewas dibunuh." Jawabnya.

"Eh? _namjachingu_-nya? _Nugu_?" Sekarang Sehunlah yang bertanya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin mendengarkan mereka bercakap-cakap dengan serius. Yongguk mendongak. Terlihatlah kantung matanya yang kehitaman, sepertinya ia sangat tertekan hingga tak bisa tidur saat malam.

"Kim Himchan." Jawab Yongguk dengan sangat singkat, matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Kali ini empat detektif bersama Xiumin dan Baekhyun sangat kaget, mereka tidak menyangka bahkan memprediksi adanya hal ini. Mereka terlalu cepat menuding.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_... kami tahu kau pasti sangat sedih. Namun dengan begini kaupun terbebas dari tuduhan tersangka. Kami izin undur diri saja." Kata Sehun lagi. Mereka ber-enam turut berduka atas nasib yang menimpanya. Tepat saat Xiumin berdiri sebagai yang terakhir, Yongguk memanggil mereka.

**"TUNGGU!"**

Mereka ber-enam menengok serempak. Yongguk sepertinya mempunyai suatu hal penting yang harus ia katakan. Zelo dan Jongup mencoba menenangkan Yongguk supaya ia bisa bercerita dengan lancar. Setelah tenang, namja itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae..." Kata Yongguk dengan wajah serius. Sorot mata tajamnya menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Sungguh? Maukah kau memberitahu kami?" Sehun, Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol menghampiri Yongguk.

"Dia adalah Park Yoochun. Aku mengenalnya, dulu ia adalah teman semasa SMA-ku. Orangnya dulu banyak bicara namun penuh rahasia. Ia adalah orang yang menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan kemarin." Lanjutnya.

"Yoo... Yoochun? Mantan anggota_ trainee_ kepolisian itu?" Tanya Kai serius.

Yongguk, Jongup dan Junhong mengangguk.

"Apakah ada lagi yang bisa kau ceritakan? Kami akan setia mendengarkan." Tanya Kai kemudian.

"Aku rasa hanya itu, terima kasih telah mempercayaiku." Jawab Yongguk sembari menyalami tangan enam _namja_ yang ada di sana.

"Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih, dan sama-sama." Tiga _namja_ yang tinggal tersenyum seiring kepergian enam _namja_ lainnya.

_'Yongguk... jeongmal joahaeyo.'_

"Himchan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"KAMI PULANG~!" **

Teriak Baekhyun dengan riang gembira. Luhan menyambutnya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun kemudian Sehun -_karena Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya cemburu, tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol walau mereka berdua tahu BaekLu hanya saudara_.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Tahukah kalian tadi kami kedatangan tamu tak diundang." Kata Tao mengumumkan kepada enam namja yang baru saja sampai di rumah.

"_Jinja_?" Tanya ChanBaek, Kai, Chen, Sehun dan Xiumin.

"Eum... dia adalah seorang namja. Ia menyelinap tiba-tiba ke dalam garasi. Untung saja aku melihatnya. Saat tertangkap aku merasa pernah melihatnya, dia pernah di_trainee_ di kepolisian bersamaku dulu. Namun ia berhasil kabur dengan menyikut perutku dengan sangat keras." Terang Tao. Enam _namja_ lainnya kaget.

"Itu pasti Yoochun." Kata Sehun. Tao mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Yah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangnya? Aku saja belum menyebutkan namanya." Sungut Tao antara kaget dan tak percaya.

"He? Tentu saja Yongguk hyung yang menceritakannya, Panda." Jawab Sehun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. "YAK! Jangan me_mehrong_iku mie bihun!"

Tao mengejar Sehun ke seluruh pejuru rumah, salahkan Sehun yang memulai pertengkaran kecil itu, ya? Namun suasana ceria itu berubah seketika saat Kyungsoo berteriak.

**_"AAAAAKH!"_**

"Kyungie _hyung_!" "Kyungsoo." "_Hyung_!"

Sepertinya ada yang merasuki namja dengan doe eyesnya itu. Siapakah? Tangan Kyungsoo mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, ia berteriak frustasi.

**_"That 'guy', he's here now! Save me...!"_** Pinta Kyungsoo yang sudah dipastikan tengah kerasukan hantu dari Victoria itu. Sembilan namja lainnya saling berpandangan kaget. Yoochun ada di sini? Di desa ini?

**_"DON'T YOU HEAR ME? SAVE ME AND SAVE YOURSELF! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU ALL."_** Kyungsoo yang kerasukan masih terus berteriak pilu. Tangannya masih tak melepaskan kepalanya yang kini terasa sangat nyeri dan berat.

**Brak!**

Tao segera berlari keluar rumah di ikuti Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga mendapati seorang, ah bukan tiga orang namja menaiki motor. Tadinya mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah namun dua dari mereka kembali pulang. Sepertinya tak ingin ketahuan wajahnya.

"_You bastard_! Untuk apa kau membunuh orang tak bersalah?" Umpat Tao tak disangka-sangka. Namja itu turun dari motornya. Ia membawa sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah tongkat _baseball_.

"Lama tidak bertemu Huang Zi Tao, si cengeng Tao. Ah, tidak-tidak. Kita bertemu tadi pagi." Kata _namja_ itu yang tak lain adalah...

"Yoochun. Tak kusangka kau masuk kepolisian hanya untuk hal ini." Desis Tao penuh amarah. Matanya menatap tajam namja yang kini adalah musuhnya itu.

"Salahkan kebodohanmu yang tak tahu menahu tentangku, Zi Tao. Bahkan kau tak tahu menahu tentang kematian dari gegemu sendiri." Sindir Yoochun. Tao mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Jangan bicarakan gegeku seakan kau tahu menahu tentangnya..." Desis Tao.

"Bukankah gegemu itu polisi yang mati bunuh diri... atau mungkin dibunuh oleh seseorang bernama... Zhou Mi." Seringai Yoochun mulai terpampang jelas di wajah liciknya. Ia memukul-mukulkan tongkat itu di tangannya.

"_Damn that bastard_! Kau tak pantas mengekspresikan wajah seakan kau tak bersalah, Park Yoochun!" Tao berteriak dan langsung menerjang Yoochun dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia lupa kalau namja itu membawa senjata.

**DUAKH!**

Tao tersungkur di halaman tepat di sebelah Xiumin. Ia terlalu gegabah dan terpancing emosinya. Xiumin membantu Tao berdiri.

"Kau tak mungkin menang melawan senjata ini, Park Yoochun."

"Ups... aku tak bawa pistol."

Karena gertakan dari Tao dengan pistolnya, namja itu menaiki motornya dan pergi. Sempat Tao menembakkan pelurunya namun meleset karena dengan cepat Yoochun menjalankan motornya. Tao menstabilkan deru nafasnya, bahkan Sehun dan Chanyeol tak bergerak se-inchi pun karena kagetnya.

"Kalian dengar itu? Yoochun dkk juga memiliki senjata di markasnya." Kata Tao sambil mengusap perutnya yang dihantam _beater _tadi.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah." Ajak Sehun.

Mereka berempat memasuki rumah Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol membantu Tao berjalan dikarenakan perutnya yang masih -_sangat_- sakit. Sehun dan Xiumin masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka melihat Kyungsoo yang -_sepertinya_- pingsan sedang ditunggui oleh Kai. Luhan langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Sehun kemudian Xiumin. Layaknya mereka pergi jauh padahal hanya keluar rumah.

"Hey, ada apa sebenarnya?" Kata Chen memotong langkah Xiumin dan Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" Tanya Lay pada Xiumin sembari mencari-cari seseorang di sana. "Dimana Tao?"

"Tao..." Perkataan Xiumin terputus oleh seseorang.

"Aku di sini, gege." Ucap Tao yang masih dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Lay menghambur ke arahnya.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi dengan perutmu? Kau hamil?" Kata Lay yang sontak membuat Tao melotot kaget.

"YAK! Gege! Perutku hanya sakit karena dipukul dengan _beater_ tahu!" Sergah Tao buru-buru. Bagaimana bisa Lay menyatakan teorinya barusan manakala Tao belum mempunyai pasangan? Lay malah tertawa karena berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sempat suram tadi.

"Huwaaa~ Chanyeolie... _gwenchannayo?_" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memeluk _namja_ tinggi itu. Tao sekarang sedang diobati oleh Lay, bersamaan dengan mereka yang mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"_Nan gwenchanna_, Baekkie. Hei, jangan menangis aku tak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah meneteskan air matanya itu saking khawatirnya.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, eoh?!" Tutur Baekhyun sambil menyodok perut Chanyeol dengan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

"EOH! _Appo_, Baekkiee!" Teriak Chanyeol kesakitan, ia menghampiri Lay minta diobati juga namun dijewer oleh Luhan karena menghalangi kegiatan temannya mengobati Tao. Kemudian Chen menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia bertepuk tangan sembari berkata, "Bangun Soo... sudah sore!"

Dan secara ajaib Kyungsoo tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Yah... apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyannya bingung. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit ;_sebenarnya ia sendiri yang menjambak rambutnya hingga sakit_;.

"Kau hanya kerasukan." Jelas Kai singkat berharap Kyungsoo cepat melupakan kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu. **"MWO?!"**

"Jangan melotot sepeti itu, Soo. Kau mau merasakan tinju dua jariku ini?" Goda Luhan sambil menunjukkan tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"HEY! Jangan menakut-nakutiku, Rusa." Balas Kyungsoo sedikit membentak, takut kalau matanya dicolok (?) oleh _namja -agak- evil_ itu.

"Sudah... tenangkan diri kalian dulu. Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian." Kata Sehun melerai dua _namja _bermata indah tadi. Tiga detektif itu sudah duduk mengelilingi meja ruang tamu, bersama dengan Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin. Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah duduk disana memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Begini, aku dan Kai akan pergi ke Seoul untuk melapor pada kantor pusat bersama dengan Tao dan Lay. Apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Tanya Sehun yang ditujukan pada Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan namja lainnya yang diharuskan tinggal.

"Berapa lama kalian berada di Seoul?" Tukas Chen dan Chanyeol berbarengan. Ia belum tahu tentang hal ini, tanpa terkecuali Kai juga.

"Kemungkinan tiga hari karena perjalanan yang jauh dan juga kalau tak ada halangan tentunya." Jawab Sehun pada kedua rekan detektifnya.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang keberatan?" Ujar Chen sembari menoleh ke namja-namja lainnya.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, kami ber-empat akan berangkan malam ini. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Terutama karena **'dukun'** kita tidak ada di rumah." Kata Sehun, ia mengatakannya sambil melirik Lay.

**_"HOW CAN I BE YOUR SHAMAN, _****HUN!?****_"_** Murka Lay, sebenarnya tadi yang menyuruh berdamai siapa sih? terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara **SeLay** di seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

**_Markas Yoochun dkk . 21.22 KST_**-jamnya sesuatu-

"Park Yoochun, aku memang benar. Kau sudah gila." Tukas seorang _namja _berambut merah. Perawakannya tinggi dan sorot matanya tajam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dia memang gila hyung. Sama sepertimu." Kata _namja_ yang lainnya. Diantara mereka bertiga ialah yang paling muda.

"Kami berdua memang sudah kehilangan akal sehat, bodoh." Ucap Yoochun akhirnya. "Kami pernah membunuh orang dan hanya kau yang masih bersih dari tuduhan pembunuhan, dasar maknae." Lanjut _namja_ tertua.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nafsu membunuhku hilang karena kalian berdua, pabo."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**T**api** B**ohong** C**iaciacia(?)** -**diwushumassa-

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun, Kai, Lay, dan Tao berangkat ke Seoul. Sementara ini Luhan tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Pembagian kamarnya adalah sebagai berikut : Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ChenMin, dan ChanBaek. Fyi, anjing milik Tao ditinggal untuk jaga-jaga. Yian -namanya- ditinggal di ruang tamu supaya lebih dekat dengan halaman depan.

"Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Kata Chanyeol setelah melirik sebentar arlojinya. Bahkan Chen sudah beberapa kali menguap lebar-lebar saking ngantuknya.

"Baiklah..." Jawab lima _namja _lainnya. Sepi rasanya ditinggal empat orang itu. Bahkan ChanBaek yang biasanya ribut dengan Chen juga tak melakukan rutinitasnya mencerahkan suasana rumah.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka yang saat ini. Kamar milik Luhan yang sebelumnya ia pakai bersama Sehun. Tak seperti kamar lainnya, ruangan ini tidak penuh oleh tas dan koper karena hanya dihuni dua orang, bahkan sampai sekarang juga. Gangguan listrik malam itu menyebabkan lampunya menyala redup.

"Luhanie aku merasa tanpa empat orang itu rumah ini jadi menyeramkan lagi, ya?" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Ia memandang seluruh sudut ruang tamu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Entahlah, padahal saat aku tinggal berdua dengan Baekhyun tak ada apa-apa di sini. Kondisi ini terjadi setelah pembunuhan Victoria _noona_ itu." Balas Luhan, ia menutup pintu kamar.

"Ah... sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Tak biasanya aku ketakutan begini. Terutama karena kejadian tadi sore." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. Ia tahu betul bagaimana namanya kerasukan.

Kyungsoo menempati kasur milik Sehun dan mengerubungi dirinya dengan selimut. Tak lupa ia memasangkan _earphone_ di telinganya. Kebiasaannya kalau tidak bisa tidur sejak dulu. Mendengarkan lagu yang bisa menenangkan hati. Tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, Kyungsoo belum tidur. Ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, tentang _namja_ bernama...

"Kai..."

Gumam Kyungsoo dalam kesunyian malam itu.

Luhan pun sama, ia tak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan rumahnya itu. Tapi apapun hal itu Luhan tak ingin tahu. Ia harus beristirahat malam ini juga. Namun matanya menangkap suatu hal yang janggal. Kursi belajar yang ia gunakan dulu bergerak sendiri. Walaupun hanya satu-dua centi itu terlihat dengan jelas.

_"Nuga...?" _

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sofa yang ada di kamar itu juga berderit. Seperti ada yang sedang mendudukinya. Namja itu tak mau pikir panjang, ia menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Mencoba untuk tidur hingga tanpa terasa ia sudah terlelap.

.

Di kamar Baekhyun, hanya Chanyeol yang masih terjaga. Ia mendapat firasat buruk akan hari esok. Karena kasur milik Lay sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tidak ditiduri -_entah kenapa_- Chanyeol harus tidur sekasur dengan Baekhyun. Ia memandangi wajah namja yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, ya?" gumam Chanyeol sambil terus menatap intens wajah Baekhyun. Entah karena refleks atau ia terlalu menghayati kegiatan mengamatinya, tangannya bergerak memegang pipi Baekhyun. Pertamanya hanya menyentuh namun kelamaan ia mengelusnya sayang. Baekhyun bergerak karena merasa terganggu. Ia terbangun.

"Eoh? Chanyeolie.. aku mengantuk." Kata Baekhyun setengah sadar. Matanya masih terpejam. Namun karena Chanyeol tak mau melepaskan tangannya, Baekhyunpun membuka mata.

"C... ch.. chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun bergetar. Hal itu dikarenakan Chanyeol yang menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Wajah Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa yang salah dengan wajahku, _chagi_?" Chanyeol ber_smirk _ria sementara _namjachingu_nya itu melotot. Rona wajahnya tambah kentara. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ti.. tidak ada."

Tapi Chanyeol tahu betul kalau Baekhyun suka dengan panggilan sayang itu. Ia ingin mengerjainya sedikit lagi. Ia menarik-narik selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun. Namun namjachingunya itu memeganginya dengan sangat erat. Sepertinya ia malu bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang sanggup membuat perempuan mana saja luluh itu _/termasuk saya /digaplok Baekhyun_.

Merasa usaha tarik-menariknya tidak membuahkan hasil ia mendapat ide lain.

"Byun Baek _chagiya_, buka selimutmu atau aku akan menciummu dengan paksa!" Ancam Chanyeol sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari namja itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun sontak melepaskan selimutnya karena takut dan malu. Namun Chanyeol memang jahil...

**CHU~!**

**"AAAAHHHH!"** Teriak Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

_'Chanyeol barusan... me.. menciumku? Di bibir? Omo... aku malu.'_ Batin Baekhyun, detak jantungnya sudah tidak menentu seakan bisa meloncat keluar kapanpun ia mau.

"Baek _chagi~_! Tak perlu malu begitu, hahaha. Maafkan aku mengagetkanmu. Tapi yang tadi itu tulus dari hatiku, lho." Kata Chanyeol sembari mendekati Baekhyun yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga itu _first kiss_nya.

**HUP!**

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dan menidurkannya di kasur. Namja yang ia gendong melotot dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Tidurlah, aku juga mau istirahat dulu. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan." Pinta namja '_happy virus'_ itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera tidur kembali disusul Chanyeol yang juga ikut terlelap menuju alam mimpi _/bukan alam baka /dihajar_.

.

Di kamar terakhir, Chen dan Xiumin sudah tidur lelap. Kamar itu terlihat lebih rapih setelah Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya beberapa namja akan pindah ke rumah Xiumin berhubung rumah mereka terlalu ramai. Entah kapan rencana itu akan dilaksanakan.

Sepertinya Chen tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Berkali-kali ia berguling ke kanan dan kiri. Dan saat ini, Xiumin terbangun karena merasakan suatu benda menekan perutnya.

**Deg...**

_'Chen memelukku sedekat ini...?'_ Batin Xiumin. Ia sungguh tak bisa menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang kelewat cepat itu. Wajah Chen berada tepat sepuluh centi didepan wajahnya. Bisa kau bayangkan hal itu? Wajah _namja chubby_ itu merona.

"Chen... kakimu berat." Gumam Xiumin pelan sambil menyingkirkan satu kaki namja yang bernama asli Jongdae itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini, hyung."

Walau hanya igauan, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Chen -sepertinya- sengaja melakukannya. Xiuminpun berusaha untuk kembali terlelap. Di dalam dekapan namja bernama Kim Jongdae, Chen.

.

.

Malam itu juga Sehun, Kai, Lay, dan Tao masih berada dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Mereka mengendarai mobil milik Lay seperti biasanya. Kai dan Tao duduk dibelakang sementara Sehun dan Lay yang menyetir, duduk di depan. Jarak dari desa Geobuga -_turtle, pura puranya ada_- ke Seoul memakan waktu seharian kalau lancar. Itu sangat melelahkan.

Kadang mereka bercakap-cakap dan bercanda ria untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Beberapa kali mereka berhenti di suatu warung makan yang ada di pinggir jalan untuk sekedar makan atau minum teh. Tao menceritakan banyak hal mulai dari mendiang kakaknya yang dibunuh oleh Zhou Mi sampai Park Yoochun si tersangka kali ini.

**Huang Zi Tao**, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara yang sekarang menjadi dua saudara. Umurnya baru 20 tahun, sama dengan Kyungsoo. Adiknya bernama Huang Mi Young, seorang penyanyi yang terkenal di Korea dan Amerika. Mereka semua lahir di China namun tinggal di Korea.

**Zhang Yi Xing**, namja yang setahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Satu universitas dengannya dan Kai ia masuk jurusan farmasi. Karena sedang libur ia bermain ke rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia punya keahlian khusus dalam menyembuhkan orang sakit, namun itu bukan magic atau ilmu sihir lainnya. Kakanya bernama Zhang Li Yin, penyanyi yang nge-top di China saat ini.

**Kim Jong In**, umurnya 20 tahun. Ia terbiasa memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua tanpa embel-embel hyung. Satu universitas dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay. Salah satu detektif di Myseoul Korea. Ia direkrut karena kemampuan analisis dan intelektualnya. Mempunyai adik kembar namun wajah mereka berbeda jauh bernama Kim Jong Up.

**Oh Sehun**, umurnya sama seperti Lay, 21 tahun, begitu juga dengan Chen. Ia punya seekor anjing sapsal peninggalan kakeknya, namanya Ramon. Ia direkrut menjadi detektif dua tahun yang lalu, itupun karena logika analisis dan ingatannya yang sangat baik.

"Dan sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Byun Lu Han." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum menerawang ke luar jendela mobil. Sahutan pun terdengar dari Tao, Kai dan Lay.

"HUUUU~! Dasar cadel, gitu aja pamer!" Cibir Kai, walau dalam benaknya ia sangat iri pada Sehun. Kenapa? Karena ia belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak cadel, Kkamjong." Balas Sehun.

"YA!" Kai menendang jok mobil yang diduduki namja putih susu berambut pirang kecokelatan itu. Lay dengan segera memberikan glare terbaiknya pada Kai karena menendangi jok mobilnya.

**BRUK!**

Terdengarlah suara tabrakan antara mobil dengan sesuatu, apakah anjing? Tak ada suara diluar sana. "Lay, kau menubruk sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh? bahkan aku tak melihat bayangan benda yang ada di depan tepat setelah aku mengemudi lagi." Jawab Lay kebingungan. "Biar ku lihat."

Lay keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Sehun dan Kai. Mereka tak mendapati apa-apa di sana. Hanya bekas ban mobil yang mengesek aspal, tak ada yang lain. Namun telinga Lay menangkap sesuatu...

_Srek... srek... srek..._

"Suara langkah kaki yang di seret?" Gumam Lay masih dalam kebingungannya. Apakah itu orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua dengar itu?" Tanya Kai pada dua namja di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan kini mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah mobil. Dimana Tao sendirian berada di sana...

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tanpa diperhitungkan, Tao lari keluar mobil. Ia sudah menangis karena takut. Ada seseorang yang lain di dalam mobil, itu sudah jelas karena Tao sempat mencium bau anyir di sekitarnya. Dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang ada seorang yeoja duduk disana menatapnya dengan nanar. Senyum mengerikan terlukis diwajahnya yang penuh darah.

"Ada apa, Tao?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, kalau saja ada Chen di sini. Mereka pasti sudah menyadari hal ini sejak tadi.

"I... i... itu... ada seseorang di dalam mobil." Ucap Tao terbata, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Kai memincingkan matanya, menatap sekeliling. Ia kaget.

"_Hyungdeul_, kau tahu kita berada di mana?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius. Lay menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat. Begitu pula Sehun dan Tao. Mereka ber-empat masih berada di depan mobil. Dan entah kenapa tak ada kendaraan lain yang lewat malam itu.

"Aku ingat... ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan _yeoja_ bernama Victoria itu." Ujar Lay, ia memandang tiga _namja _di samping kanan kirinya dengan keseriusan.

Dan benar saja... mereka seakan mendengar deru motor melewati jalan itu namun tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Dan sekarang...

_'hi hi hi hi hi...'_

Suara tawa seorang _yeoja_ merasuki indra pendengaran mereka. Saat Tao membuka matanya, ia mendapati Victoria berdiri di balik pohon besar. Tertawa melihat Tao saat itu. Tangisannya pun tak terhentikan. Mereka berempat segera menaiki mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Huft... harusnya aku sadar apa tempat itu. Tak lihatkah kalian bahwa sebelah kanan dan kiri jalan yang tadi adalah pemakaman?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ex Ghost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yian menggonggong dengan semangat, membangunkan enam namja yang sedang tidur pagi itu. Kyungsoo bangun pertama kali, ia langsung membersihkan dirinya diikuti ke-lima namja lainnya. Kali itu Xiumin yang mendapat jatah memberi makan Yian.

"Ini makananmu..." Katanya sambil menaruh piring penuh dengan makanan anjing -yang dibawa Tao.

Yian makan dengan lahap, tak terasa namja itu ikut lapar karenanya. Kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang rapih. Sepertinya mereka ingin keluar sebentar.

"Luhan _hyuuung~_! Aku dan Yeollie akan pergi berbelanja di _mart _sebentar, jaga rumah baik-baik, ya!" Pamit Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah bersama dengan Chanyeol yang wajahnya berseri-seri mengingat malam kemarin ia mencium Baekkie.

"Baekkie, perhatikan langkahmu. Nanti kau terjatuh." Nasihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan karena Baekhyun yang berlari-lari kecil meninggalkannya.

**DUK!**

"AKH!"

Baekhyun terantuk batu, ia hampir jatuh. Dan saat Chanyeol menangkapnya...

**GREP!**

Sepasang tangan lain memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat. Saat Baekhyun menoleh itu bukan Chanyeol, namjachingunya. Namun seseorang dengan wajah licik terpampang di rupanya. Namja itu menyeringai.

"Kau... akan kuculik, _honey_."

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sekarang digendong paksa menaiki motor oleh namja itu. Sebelum sempat mengejar, motor itu sudah melaju dengan cepat. Namja tadi melambaikan tangannya untuk menandakan bahwa ia mendapatkan apa yang disayanginya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku."

Chanyeol mengambil kunci motor milik Tao dan melenggang pergi mengejar Baekhyun yang di culik oleh seseorang, entah siapa gerangan dirinya.

.

Di markas Yoochun dkk, Baekhyun disekap disana. Tangan dan kakinya di borgol pada sebuah meja kayu yang besar dan berat hingga apa daya ia tak bisa membebaskan dirinya. Namja yang menculiknya tadi menyeringai mesum menatapnya.

"Selamat datang, My Baek." Sapa namja itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menculikku, mantan _sunbaeku _di sma, Choi Seung Hyun?" tanya Baekhyun sarkatis. Ia muak dengan namja itu, sangat muak dan benci padanya.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku menginginkanmu. Oh, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?" Tanya namja bernama Seunghyun itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masih dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"Cih... siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Choi Seung Hyun, namja top di sekolah yang mengejar seorang Byun Baek Hyun yang terbully dikelasnya itu, hah?" Bentak Baekhyun, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak pada tempat gelap tersebut.

"Rupanya kau ingat betul dengan hal itu, Baekkie."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku tak mau mendengarnya dari mulutmu!" Teriak Baekhyun, namun sekarang namja tinggi itu mendekatinya dengan seringaian pervert menghiasi rupanya.

"Biarkan aku merasakan tubuhmu, Byun Baek Hyun." Seunghyun mendekati Baekhyun, ia mencengkeram dagu namja cantik itu. Ia ingin minta cium paksa darinya.

"Tidak! Ch... chanyeol..ie." Baekhyun menangis, ia berharap Chanyeol datang menyelamatkannya. Sebelum Seunghyun mencuri cium darinya.

**BRAK! DHUAKH!**

"Argh!"

Baekhyun merasakan borgol di tangan dan kakinya terlepas oleh bantuan seorang namja. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap namja itu. Air matanya meluber kembali, ia merasa takut namun juga senang di saat yang sama.

"Chanyeolie, kau datang... hiks." Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan namja tinggi itu. Ia menatap serius Seunghyun yang memegangi rahangnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol memukul dengan sangat keras.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, ayo pergi!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, seunghyun mengejarnya namun terlambat. Sepeda motor Chanyeol sudah melaju. Ia menghampiri sepeda motornya.

_"Fuck!"_

Umpatnya, motornya itu sudah tak berbentuk, banyak bagian yang remuk dan terlepas dari tempatnya semula. Bannya kempes, bahkan bensinnyapun meluber keluar. Ulah Chanyeol...

"Hahaha... kau dikerjai, Seunghyun hyung." Tawa seseorang dari balik box mobil.

"Diam kau, Park Yoochun." Geram Seunghyun.

"Kita akan menjalankan rencana ketua segera, kau tak perlu bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Lagi pula namja itu sudah punya pasangan." Cibir Yoochun yang kemudian segera masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap yang menjadi markas mereka.

"Rencana itu? Heh... baiklah, sepertinya itu kesempatanku." Seringai Seunghyun kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Rencana apa yang akan mereka jalankan...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANYEONG READERDEUL~!**

**Yeoxo Keunree aka Yoree or Keunree comebaek bareng rilisnya album EXO XOXO Kiss n Hug. **

**I Love Black Pearl *y.**

**Akhirnya Keunree lulus SMP /teriakgeje. Semoga dapet SMA yang sesuai harapan, amin. Dan akhirnya Keunree dapet inspirasi dari nae imo lagi, wakaka. Maafin saya Mas Baek, ai no bermaksud nulis gitu /tunjukffdiatas. **

**Kurang horror, kah? Duo leader belum muncul juga?**

**Tunggu Chapter depan, otte?**

**Special thanks to : **fieeloving13, baekyeolssi, Riyoung6398, WinterHeaven, Guest, Baekyeol Shipper, jenny, Spring Diamond, Kim Haerin-ah, Hilda amalliyah, ayulopetyas11, rinie hun, baby kyungie, Queen DheVils94, Reina, siscaMinstalove, Riyoung Kim.

**Yang nggak bisa Keunree balesin reviewnya karena takut kepanjangen.**

**chyshinji0204 : **Hahahaha itu rahasia author /plak. Ini update chingu, review lagi ya?

**EXOB.A.P HunHan DaeLo : **Saya yeoja 1/4 namja /ditendang. Maksudnya Baek Percent yeoja :D. Saya suka DaeJae sama Jongup :). Mau bikin ff itu buka akun terus ke publish doc manager new story, dongsaeng~ review lagi ne?

**do ahreum : **ternyata cuma 36 saya /pundung. Jahat ih, nggak review lagi *lemparbatu*. Chingu! RnR okee?

**Wookiecha : **semoga mereka selamat, chingu~! Rnr ya :D

** putriii : **pelakunya itu ya si ituuuu! geje ya? jelas :) review lagi ya, gomawo

** Gita Safira : **hiks, mian,ini updatenya setelah hiatus 1 bulan buat nunggu UN /ditodongmeriam. Itu udah ketahuan kok, pembunuhnya. Rnr lagi ya~

**dian deer : **Updated! review lagi, ne? kamsahamnida

**ajib4ff : **Yongguk? Bukan deh... hehehe.. Iya duo leader belom nongol ini... otokhae? Thankyou, rnr ya :D

**jungjaegun : **horrornya bakal diperbanyak setelah chapter ini... sekarang aja udah mulai horror lagi kok C: . makasih ya... keep reading~

**chyshinji0204 : **makasih sarannya, eonnie~! sebenarnya udah diconcept begitu kok :D sekali lagi makasih~ keep reading and review ne...

**DianaSangadji : **yeah! dibilang lucu *jingkrak jingkrak geje* makasih~! baca lagi ya... gomawo

** 0312luLuEXOticS : **pembunuhnya dah nongol tuh... LuhanSehun tetep horas! *eh?

Gomawo~! Review and keep reading, ne? :D

** dewilololala : **salam kenal :D, thank you banget lho... saya masih berusaha nggak out of horror ini, hehehe... rnr ya chingu~!

** Love Couple : **oke~! *bawa surat nikah chen sama saya /dilempar kelaut* hahaha... ChenMin lagi masa pdkt, ciaciacia~! Rnr *bow*

**.**

**REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW are apreciated :D**

**Thank You *wolf sign with EXO OT12***


End file.
